Beautiful Stranger
by SugarRush17
Summary: Hinata has been Disowned, and now lives in a tent.Kakashi welcome's her into the Hatake Manor, where Loud mouth Naruto, and Prince Sasuke lives. Can she really change people. Auish Naruto x Hina X Sasuke
1. Just our luck

**A/N: This is a Naruto version of Fruits basket...the idea just wouldn't leave so please don't flame. Any ways I hope you enjoy the story!- Darkened Angel21**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter one: Just our luck**

"GOAL!" The voices could be heard through out the classroom. Two girls, a blond with short hair that was long enough to put in a high pony tail and a pink haired girl with short hair had literally busted down the door to enter the classroom. They both had each others hands on their cheeks, trying to show their victory. "Well forehead girl, I beat you again. My toes were five centimeters before yours." The blonde who was Ino said. "In your dreams Ino-pig." Sakura laughed. "Calm down you two, The Uchiha royalty isn't even here yet." A boy with some what spiky black hair, that wore shades stated. His school uniform collar was high over his face, and tiny bugs crawled on his desk.

"Ewe, Whatever you say bug-boy." Ino shrieked heading to her desk. "Yeah, that's just creepy." Sakura added. Shino frowned under his collar, he hated when people did that. Kiba was snickering to himself has he pulled out Sakura's chair for her. "Oh, thank you Kiba." Sakura smiled has she proceeded to sit down, but before she could rest her bottom onto the chair it was swiped from under her, causing her to fall flat on her but.

Kiba was laughing hysterically at Sakura's embarrassing moment. Soon after that Sakura was sitting innocently on her chair while Kiba was bleeding on the ground. With all of the commotion, no one noticed the quiet Hyuuga walk into the classroom. She looked around and noticed a very distant Shino.

"Good morning Shino-kun." Hinata smiled at him. Shino looked up at the shy girl. "Good morning Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at the bugs on his desk. She held out her hand, and started to giggle when the bugs began to march up to the palm of her hand. She was a little scared of bugs, but shino's bugs were gentle. She giggled even more when the bugs made a small smiley face pattern on her hand.

"I don't know why your letting those foul things crawl all over you." Ino said. "These bugs are interesting, just like Shino-kun." Hinata smiled at Ino. The two of them would have never noticed the small blush across his face. "Hey! Hinata!" Kiba waved his arms frantically trying to get Hinata's attention. Hinata gently waved to the 2nd loudest and hyperactive boy in the class.

"Good morning Kiba-kun." Hinata said softly as she sat in her desk located at the back of her class. Kiba's desk was in front of Hinata's. She looked out the window. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and some were falling like a light pink snowfall. "It's so beautiful." Hinata whispered. Just then screams were heard from the class. "It's Prince Sasuke! Uchiha Loyalty! Sasuke my love!" Various girls were starting to crowd around the raven haired boy. "Damn you Sasuke bastard!" A blonde yelled over the girls. Some strange reason Naruto and Sasuke came to class bickering with each other. Kiba rolled his eyes. "I bet if I was a pretty boy player, all the girls would know my name." Kiba smirked. Hinata giggled a little.

She honestly didn't know what they liked about him. He was cold, mean, insulting, and just right down creepy. She never called him Prince Sasuke or Uchiha Royalty just simply Uchiha-san. She never could come to talk to him, his eyes were always so distant and….alone.

"Hey there, Hinata -chan!" The #1 loudest and hyperactive blonde said. He sat beside Hinata. Hinata blushed. "G-Good m-m-morning N-Naruto-kun." She blurted out. _What a weird girl._ Naruto frowned. Hinata's bangs fell in her face. She probably made her self sound stupid. Sasuke sat beside Naruto, and Sakura sat beside Sasuke. "Good morning Prince Sasuke." Sakura cheered. "Leave me the hell alone." Sasuke hissed. Sakura giggled. "Oh Sasuke, such a bad boy." She blushed. "Sakura-chan, you didn't say good morning to me." Naruto grinned, pointing to himself. "Oh where are my manners." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Go to hell Narutard." She continued to smile. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained.

"Isn't Sasuke dreamy?" Ino said as her cheek rested on her hand. "Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru said has his head laid on his desk.

The class had been waiting for over fifteen minutes, no sign of the teacher. Sakura was unsuccessfully trying to start up a conversation with Sasuke, who was busy trying to pretend she didn't exist. Ino was snickering to herself at Sakura's pathetic attempt. Naruto was despising Sasuke for being Sasuke, Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk, and Hinata was watching the Sakura trees, as the blossoms fell.

**25 minute later**:

"Sorry I'm late class, I was on the road of life-" Kakashi began but was cut off. "YOUR LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. He sat down, leaning in his chair reading the famous Ichi Ichi Paradise. "Kakashi sensei? Shouldn't you teach us?" Sakura asked the teachers actions "Read chapters five to thirty...pop quiz tomorrow." Kakashi said still reading the book. Everyone in the class dropped. "SENSEI! We can't do that all in one night!" Naruto groaned. "Totally unreasonable!" Ino agreed. "Is this a joke?" Sakura eyed Kakashi. "Everyone who complains gets 10 marks taken off." Kakashi stated. Everyone groaned. "twenty." He sighed. "Stupid Kakashi, it too lazy to do a god damn thing." Naruto murmured under his breath. "Naruto fails." Kakashi smiled. "NANI!" Naruto started to make a scene. Kakashi ignored him. "I have some bad news for you Hinata-chan." Kakashi said turning to her.

"Hinata... you're Aunt was in the hospital, she was prenounced dead this morning." Kakashi said seriuosly. Everyone went quiet and turned there attention to the Hyuuga. Hinata just finding out about this choked on her breath. Her Aunt Konami was her Mother's sister, she was the only mother figure she had. Three months ago she was assigned to an S-class missing Nin mission with the ANBU Team. Months later the team was announced dead. Then they found the severe injured body of the Hyuuga...and needed intense treatment, but the damage was so great nothing good be done. Hinata hid her face behind her indigo hair, she always knew she had horrible fortune.

"I heard that is the third family member already." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "First her mother, Her Uncle, then her Aunt... I think she is very unlucky." Sakura said.Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, he was staring at the silent Hyuuga sitting just a few centimeters away from him.

"Hinata, if you want to be excused from class you can." Kakashi sounded concerned. A few minutes went by until she spoke. "A-Ano...I will be f-fine, I-I just am a-a l-little s-s-surprised." Hinata smiled so sweetly it looked as if she didn't have any problems, but she was trying so hard not to burst out crying. Kakashi gave her a confused look. "Alright then, take it easy alright." Kakashi said. Hinata nodded and opened her book. Naruto was also confused, if it was him, he would probably punch his desk and curse out being dramatic. Sasuke knew if it was him he would just run...when no one was looking, and just train till he couldn't think anymore...instead she smiled not to worry anyone... They found it odd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was walking out of the school. She walked along a dirt path, turning a sharp corner entering a deep forest. She was far from the other group of students and was wandering around the huge area. She looked at the Sun and smiled sadly. "Konami- nee chan." She whispered.

_Flash Back_

_"Hinata you shouldn't wear such baggy clothing. All they boys won't get to see the true you." A woman around twenty eight smiled. She had pale white eyes and short black hair. She kneeled beside a sitting Hinata. "I-I just don't f-feel comfortable Konami - onee chan." Hinata frowned. The woman giggled. "Hinata your very beautiful." The women smiled. "Beisde...I wouldn't want to hide my lovely niece from the world." The girl began to tickle the younger one. Hinata began to laugh. "Nee-Chan... I'm ticklish!" Hinata laughed._

_End_

Hinata stopped infront of a bush, she pushed it aside to reveal a yellow tent. She crawled in and zipped it closed. "I'm home Mother." She called inside. She sat down infront of a beautiful picture frame. There was a picture of a woman with long indigo hair and pale eyes. She had on a Kimono, and was standing beside a Sakura tree. Hinata smiled. "Konami- nee chan is there with you mother. I hope your both happy." Hinata smiled at the picture. She pulled out a green book from her knapsack. "Kakashi- sensei wants us to read chapters five to thirty." Hinata sighed. She began to open the book. "Don't worry mom I am going to graduate." Hinata smiled.

"This is stupid." A raven haired boy slammed his fist onto an oak table. He had books opened infront of him and wasn't even through the first page. Sasuke was annoyed easily, and doing this amount of homework was annoying. "Now Sasuke-kun...that's not a positive attitude." The masked man slid the door open, then closed. Sasuke gave him a cold gaze, and got up. He headed to the Kitchen. He opened the cupboards, nothing but spider webs...okay. He opened the Fridge, and found expired milk...okay. Sasuke turned around to look at the Jounin leaning cooly against the doorway. He gave him the peace sign. "Kakashi-san...you did get the groceries right." Sasuke asked. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Today was my week?" He rubbed his head. "I know for a fact I didn't get the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise." He smiled under his mask hiding the book. Sasuke looked pissed...

"I think I-I'm going to go wash my face now Mother." Hinata yawned very tired by the work she did. She grabbed a yellow knapkin and proceeded to head out the tent,but when she poked her head out, she hit something, or someone. She looked up to meet onyx eyes. She was completely frozen, stilling on all, fours holding the knapkin between her fingers she was looking up at the Village heartthrob, the Village Prince...the

The laughter of Kakashi filled the air. As he pointed a finger at Hinata still laughing. "You live in a tent!" Kakashi laughed. Hinata blushed, while Sasuke's eye twitched. Why did he have a feeling there was going to be very weird outcomes of all of this.

**A/N: Done chapter one... so basically this is the Naruto version of Fruits basket and the plot is just to cute, so I couldn't resist...though it will be a little different, and a new chracter I made up...so review people!**


	2. Reasons

**A/N: BACK! Here is chapter two. -Giggles- I'm really getting buch of weird ideas that are great for the plot, and I really hate typing all that stuttering, so Hinata only stutters when she is nervous or scared. There might be some ooc... and some lines may sound like Fruit basket, once again it is A Naruto fic with a Frutis basket plot...and they are probably going to be Ninja's, but the story is a bit AU.**

**Warning: Bad spelling and Grammar. Some oocness.**

**Disclaimer: I was looking up at the stars one night and wished I owned Naruto, but I don't, then I realized...where was my roof?**

**Chapter Two: Reasons-**

Kakashi stopped chuckling long enough to hear Hinata answer Sasuke's question to why the hell are you living in a tent? "You were disowned?" Kakashi repeated the reply the shy girl gave him. Hinata nodded. Sasuke looked at the girl. The Hyuuga Heiress, the Main house princess was actually kicked out of the Hyuuga mansion...for what. "For what?" Kakashi asked. Hinata bit her lip. "I -I wasn't a-a f-fit Heiress, I-I w-w-was too weak, and w-was a d-disgrace...but this experience is v-very good, it r-really teaches you alot for survival." Hinata smiled. Kakashi shook his. "The forest is not a fit place for a girl as yourself, alot of perverts would like to have their way with such a cute girl." Kakshi stated waving his hand up and down. Hinata's face went pure red. Sasuke stared at the silver haired man. 'Like you.' Sasuke thought to himself. Just then a light bulb went off in Kakashi's head.

"Hinata-chan why don't you stay with us." Kakashi smiled. "NANI!" They both yelled. "She can't live with us!" Sasuke yelled. "I could never do such a thing Hatake-san." Hinata waved her hands infront of her. "I could never live knowing someone like Hinata is living out on the streets... I just couldn't bare it." Kakaski said dramatically. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata smiled softly. 'Kakashi-sensei is so sweet.' Hinata thought. 'Highschool girls! Highschool girls! I just love Highschool girls!" the inner Kakashi sang.

"Well, I am very grateful for your hospitality, but I just couldn't be a burden...I would just cause trouble." Hinata said sadly. "Exactly, we don't need another dumb girl parading around this place." Sasuke said coldly. Just then a noise was heard...it was Kakashi and Sasuke's stomach. Kakashi patted his stomach to clam it down, while Sasuke's eyes hid behind his bangs. Hinata looked worried. "Hatake-san? Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked concerned. "So Hungry." Kakashi lowered his head. Sasuke didn't say anything. Hinata quickly stood up and headed into another room.

Sasuke turned to the silver haired man. "Are you insane...as your perverted mind finally gone crazy." Sasuke snapped at him. Kakashi smirked. "Its not like she has a crush on you... Uchiha-san." Kakashi taunted making the last part into Hinata's voice. "She is a burden." Sasuke hissed. "Sasuke so much negative attitude isn't good for the atmosphere." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke grunted. Just then a sweet aroma filled the air. To Sasuke and Kakashi it smelt like food...dumplings...spicy rice...pork ramen...FOOD!

Hinata tunred around to see the two men panting while they stood infront of the doorway. She had on an apron and had a spoon in her hand. She gave them an innocent smile. "I decided to make Hatake-san and Uchiha-san some food...because they were hungry." She smiled then continued to cook. Kakashi gave a smirk to Sasuke. "Che." Sasuke crossed his arms. So she could cook real food, lets give her a noble peace prize.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is very good Hinata-chan!" Kakashi cheered while he ate the food. Hinata blushed. "I-It was m-my pleasure." Hinata smiled. She turned to look at Sasuke who was just staring at his bowl as if it would attack any minute. "U-Uchiha-san?" She asked concerned. He got up and left the room, not a word escaped his lips. Hinata turned to look at Kakashi. "That's how he always is." Kakashi reassured her. Hinata smiled has she began to get up. "Thank you very much Hatake-san" Hinata bowed. "Kakashi-san, and I should be the one saying thank you." Kakashi smirked.

Hinata blushed, she was about to leave but Kakashi stopped her. "It is getting cold outside, and there is many bugs." Kakashi stated still slurping the ramen. Hinata perked up. "D-Don't worry a-about me...I'll b-be f-f-f-fi..." But before she could continue, she collapsed onto the floor. "Hinata-chan!" Kakashi said getting up. He felt her forhead, it was very warm. "Ice, I'll get ice!" Kakashi said as he opened the sliding door. He sweatdropped to see a landslide had luckily came and destroyed the area. "Damnit!" He scratched his head. He could hear the faint whisper of Hinata calling out for her mom. "Okay..." Kakashi said rolling up his sleeves. "The things I do for people." He sighed.

"There isn't that better?" Kakashi asked the young girl you was sleeping in a sleeping bag. "We still can't find ice." Kakashi grinned while rubbing his head. "I-I'm sorry." Hinata said holding the sleeping bag close. Her head was pounding from the fever. "You should rest, you must be tired." Kakashi said. "I have to get home." Hinata whispered. Kakashi wasn't going to dare tell her that her tent (home) was destroyed in the landslide. "You will, but right now you need to rest." Kakashi told her. "Things can be so sad." Hinata said tiredly clearly drowsy and not really herself.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked being a bit nosey. "Like telling your mother, or Aunt to be safe on the day they die. You tell them bye, be safe every morning, but one day I forgot to tell my mom to be safe...I didn't say it. I was training one night when I sneaked out to practice...and I stayed out too late. The next morning my mom was in labor... the branch members took her to Konoha hospital to give birth to my sister Hanabi, but I was still asleep. I didn't get a chance to tell her to be safe, and then she didn't come home...I hadn't seen her since that day. I always thought about quiting everything...especially Konoha highschool, but then I remebered the promise I made her.

She told me to never give up...she would be proud to see me accomplish great things, because I was a great person. I need to be the Heiress to the Hyuuga family, I need to prove to my clan that I am worthy...I want to be like my mom. Then I relized mom cared deeply for me, and when she worked hard it was for me...and for one morning I was too tired to say goodbye before she left, not even a simple be back soon... that's why I need to keep going, I can't give up...I need to do it for her." Hinata said before she drifted to a fast sleep.

Kakashi was taking in the words she said. "Funny isn't it, she looked so care free." Sasuke said out of no where. Kakashi looked up. "Well it is kind of amazing for a girl with character as herself to live in a tent alone in the forest ." Kakashi said. Sasuke walked past them heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" the masked man asked "Just keep an eye on her." Sasuke said before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hinata? You have a fever? Honey...you shouldn't over work yourself, I don't want you to get ill. Take it easy...one step at a time, be yourself... and you will be fine." _

"Mom?" Hinata opened her pale eyes to meet the sun's rays, and indigo hair. She shot up to see the picture frame of her mother.

**A/N: To tired, continue later...any ways...ummmm Sasuke may have the reputation of Yuki but may have an attitude like Kyo, so just be prepared for that.**


	3. The maid

**A/N: Here we go...Chapter three. I hope people actually read this. I need reviews! so please read... You can flame...just don't be so harsh, like c'mon people! You can give me some advice but geez...don't go all JLO on me. Read and Enjoy.**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar...some oocness.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... J****ust like the bad guy from lethial weapon 2, I have depliucated ammuntiy... so please don't Sue.**

"Your up." Sasuke said placing the bags down. Hinata blinked a few times before looking around... she just relized she was sleeping in the home of Sasuke the most popular boy in school, then she noticed the bags he brought in, it was hers. "W-What...Uchiha-san you d-didn't have to do that." She said not wanting to cause him trouble. "It wasn't anything... I guess it was just a way of saying...well..." He said trying to say the exact words he was thinking. "Damnit." He said under his breath.Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Just forget it." He said before heading up the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asked him. "You might find it awkward to live with two strange males...so there should be an empty old room upstairs." Sasuke stated.

"No, I could never... I don't really have enough money to pay for rent and I just couldn't make you go through all that trouble to bring in a stranger from the street." Hinata rambled on. "Well, that's no problem...cause for now on your going to be our new maid!" Kakashi kinda appeared out of no where. Hinata a little startled fell back. "Maid?" Hinata asked confused. "Well we, technically I, were thinking if we allow you to stay, you can cook and take care of the manor for us, while we return it for a place for you to stay... its a win/win situation." Kakashi stated. Hinata smiled. "Well...okay, b-but I don't w-want any money...and I-I want t-to know the rules of the house, a-and-" Hinata was cut off. "Calm down, We're doing it cause we, well technically I, want too." Kakashi grinned, after getting a glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke led Hinata upstairs to a fairly acceptable sized room, and placed her bags down. "Here it is, not relly a palace but it should do." He said. "I really appreciate this Uchiha-san." Hinata smiled. "Hn." He said not very excited. Just then the roof collapsed and once the dust cleared Naruto was standing there stretching his arms. "Well Sasuke-bastard! I've been training all night and now I'm ready to defeat." Naruto winked while holding a thumbs up. Sasuke just smirked. "Just like a moth to a flame. Go home dead last." Sasuke's last word irrated him, he decided to lunge at him. Sasuke dodged Naruto's punch and kicked him straight into the wall. "Shit." He said rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said going to the blonde's side. Naruto just noticing the Hyuuga in the room freaked out. "Hinata? Sasuke? Empty room? OH MY GOD!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "I won't even try to explain, your small head may explode." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto said raising a fist.

"Sasuke, I heard some noises upstairs, I hope it's not what I think it is." Kakashi poked his head in waving a small red fan by his face. Seeing that it was only Naruto, he held his head low. Poor Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had to explain the whole situation to Naruto...five, no scratch that six times until it finally sunk in. "Do you get it now?" Kakashi asked reading his book. Naruto nodded his head while holding his chin, trying to look smart. "Hinata can't live here. First of all, all the fan girls will go physco on her for living with Sasuke bastard. Second of all I don't trust Sasuke-bastard, and third of all she might learn the secret about-" But before he could continue, Sasuke used instant movement and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Don't say another word." He demanded. Kakashi just chuckled nervously at Hinata who was overly confused. "Naruto...this is why I always give you detentions." He stated. There was so many times Naruto accidently let the 'secret' slip.

"Detention...S-School!" Hinata panicked. "I can't be late...I can't." She said getting up to run. She wasn't really going anywhere due to the fact that Kakashi was holding on to her collar. "Its only 8:00." He said still reading the book.

Hinata was scared Naruto and Sasuke were walking on the same path as her, but she didn't want them to think she was now leaning on them to walk her around...but that was the only path she knew. She fidget with her fingers. "Hurry up." Saskue called to her. She looked relunctant but then ran up beside the two men.

"We love SASUKE! He is #1! He can't be beat!" Three girls shouted behind the three. They just quickened there speed. "PRINCE SASUKE!" The girls shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OKAY! What was that all about?" One girl asked Hinata in the hall. Hinata blushed. "What was what?" Hinata asked innocently. "Don't play dumb you Hussy! Why were you walking with MINE...er I mean OUR Prince?" A red head asked. "It-it was just a c-coincidence." She tried to explain. "Yeah right!" A blonde shouted. "If she said it was a coincidence, then it was a coincidence." The three girls turned around to see a seventeen year old girl who had short blonde hair that was long enough to put into four ponytails. she had icy blue eyes, and carried a fan behind her back. "No fighting on school grounds Yankee!" The red head warned.

"But we can sure train... I really need new Kunai posts." A girl around sixteen said holding three Kunais in her hands She had brown hair tied up into two buns and had honey brown eyes. "I need to practice my aim." She said rasing the Kunais. The three girls quickly ran for their lives, knowing the girl had one of the best aims in the whole school and tunred at the corner disappearing from sight. The blonde laughed hysterically. Hinata let out a soft sigh, as her indigo hair fell over her shouders. "Thank you Temari and Tenten." She smiled. "Don't worry, who ever messes with you messes with us." Temari grinned throwing an arm over Hinata's shoulder. "Why were those girls bugging you about Sasuke anyways?" Tenten asked. Hinata blushed. "I r-really d-don't know." She smiled nervously...she didn't want to tell her best friends about her living with the Prince.

"Yo! Hinata you seem pretty pale, you haven't been over working have you?" Temari asked her. Hinata shook her head. "N-No, I'm just a bit tired but I'll overcome it." Hinata reassured her. Temari shook her head. "Your boss isn't giving you trouble is he? Your not being stripped of your money... is your tuition bills piling up?" Temari asked. "N-No! I'm just tired... Mr.Micho Is very nice and I'm getting my earned pay...and my tuition is late...but its not bad." Hinata explained. Temari eyed her. "Just remember if you need any one to roughen up...just give me a shout!" Temari smiled. Hinata smiled too.

"That Sasuke's chakra is very strange." Tenten said out of no where. "W-What?" Hinata asked startled. "His chakra seems to be so distant at times, that you couldn't even sense him in the room...then sometimes it is so overwhelming...that its the only thing you can sense." Tenten exclaimed. Hinata thought of what she said. _'Maybe Tenten is right...' Hinata thought_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you have fun telling your friends that your living with Uchiha royality?" That was the first thing Hinata heard when she walked out of class. Sasuke was standing infront of the window. The rays of the sun shone behind him as if it was like some god aura. It took Hinata awhile to answer until she realized he was talking to her. "Oh...NO! I would never tell. It's not good to gossip." Hinata said. Sasuke eyed her then began to walk away. Hinata only lowered her head. It seemed he wasn't too fond of her, no one ever hated her so much before...except maybe Neji at one point, but Sasuke really seemed he didn't want to look at her.

"Aren't you suppose to go to History?" The same cold voice asked. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke staring at her. Hinata nodded her head. "Well...I'll walk you there." He said rather quietly. Hinata smiled soflty before running up to him...maybe he wouldn't mind her being his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked at the huge pile of garbadge in the house, flies swooped all around. She had on a bandana to tie her hair back and was prepared to clean, but not for this. _"Where do I start?" Hinata sweatdropped. "NO! I have to do this... Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were kind enough to let me stay here I have to keep my bargain." Hinata smiled getting determined to make the place shine. _

"LET"S CLEAN!" Hinata said.

**A/N: Hehehehe... that's chapter three for you. **


	4. All is Forgiven

**A/N: I Just wanted to thank you faithful reviewers for the reviews, I really appreciated it you guys! Throws roses out reviewers Here is chapter four, the next chapter should be fun, I hope. No flames please. **

**Warning: Bad Spelling and grammar. A bit of oocness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... WHAT?... I ran out of ideas. -.-**

**Chapter Four- All is forgiven:**

"As the guardians of Prince Sasuke, we live by the code of Sasuke, and forever hold him close." Ten girls resighted in a small classroom. Sakura smiled. "Since I The Fan club leader, has decided that... tomorrow is appreaciate Sasuke day." Sakura said looking rather proud of herself. "Fore-head girl is not the leader! I, Ino hear by say that tomorrow is wear Sasuke outfit day." Ino grinned. "That's a stupid Idea Ino-pig!" Sakura said annoyed. "Much better then Yours!" Ino argued back. "ITS SASUKE!" One random girl squealed holding up a camera by the window. she was filming Sasuke while he was in Survival Training for Males, and was about to take off his shirt, due to the heat...but just had an idea that someone was watching him. "DAMN!" All the girls in the room said. "Miwa-Chan! New-comers don't tape Sasuke for their own enjoyment... WE do it for the sake of the club." Sakura scolded. The brunette handed the camera to Ino.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" Iruka asked, smiling nervously. He didn't know why Tsunade allowed them to use his classroom for their weird stalking plans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Sasuke! I really need to interview you for the science report." Sakura pleaded to the Raven- haired boy. "Ask someone who cares." He answered back. "Sasuke-kun! I need to interview you." The girl whined. The boy still ignored her looking out the window. "Sakura-chan why don't you interview me?" Naruto grinned. Sakura shivered. "I don't want to interview you!" She shot at him. Naruto looked hurt but quickly turned that to anger at Sasuke. "Damn you Sasuke-bastard... your the biggest mistake in this whole world!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke just shot him a cold glare. "Narutard, you never speak to Uchiha Royality like that again." Sakura warned.

"Sakura-chan let me take you to my secret base, I'm waiting for that special person." Naruto smiled at her. Sakura looked at Naruto with care. "Naruto... why would I ever go anywhere with you. I don't care if its the fountain of youth. I'm never going anywhere with you ever!" Sakura yelled with anger. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded. "Get a life dead last." Sakura said turning her attention to Sasuke again hoping he will listen.

Line Break

"Hinata... did you understand a thing Kurenai-sensei said?" Temari asked rather confused at the moment. They were walking in the hall and had taken math with Kurenai, who unfortunately actually does her job. Hinata looked at the worksheets she had, her eyes were spinning...what the heck was she suppose to do?

Just then a figure zoomed by them with so much speed, wind gusted through their hair. "Who the hell was that?" Temari asked fixing one of her pigtails. Hinata noticed blonde hair._ "Naruto-kun."_ Hinata began to run after him. "Hinata!" Temari called out.

Line Break

"Why. Doesn't. She. Like.Me!" Naruto said between clenched teeth, while he punched the brick wall...which were making killer dents. "Damn. You. SAUKE!" Naruto yelled. He felt a slight touch on his shoulders, but in his stupid/mad state his anger was in the way. "Leave me the hell alone! Your so annoying!" He yelled, then turned around to see who it was, but didn't expect a rather frightened Hinata. "Hinata!" He said kinda feeling guilty...no one ever yelled at Hinata. "Whoa...that was extreme anger." Hinata whispered. Hinata turned around and began to walk away. "He hates me... he really hates." Hinata said to herself kinda surprised. "No Hinata! I didn't mean to!" Naruto began to panick. _" Oh crap!" Naruto thought has he scratched his head._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**After School:**

"Naruto, your really are a moron." Kakashi joked after hearing Naruto's exclaimnation. "Well now I feel bad... I yelled at her and now she probably hates me." Naruto said lying down on the porch. "Hinata can never hate. To tell the truth even though you have done her wrong she would probably still treat you with that same kindness, and welcome you to that warm smile." Kakashi said sipping his tea. Naruto sighed. "For a guy who trained with wolves, you sure are soft." Kakashi added. "I never trained with Wolves!" Naruto shouted

"Oi? Where is Hinata." Sasuke asked walking into the living room where Kakashi and Naruto were. Kakashi took a sip of his green tea. (Who Hinata prepared.) "She's at work." He said reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Her part-time job." Kakashi sighed. "She works?" Sasuke asked. "Of course...how do you think she pays her tuition?" Kakashi grinned. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll go pick her up." He said, not really to anyone. "Sasuke, why are you all of a sudden being so gentle man like?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke just frowned and headed in to kitchen. Something wasn't right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was walking through the woods towards the Hatake manor. "I really hope Naruto isn't still mad." She sighed. "I really didn't mean to annoy him. Why does he love someone so much that hurts him so badly. **"Why do you?" A voice asked to Hinata.** Hinata shook her head. "Naruto doesn't deserve that... I hope we can still be friends." She said to herself. She heard a twig snapped and stopped walking. She held her bag close. "W-Who's t-t-there?" She asked. Just then a dark figure came up behind her. "AHHHHH." She screamed as she turned around using her bag to hit the person, just before the bag came in contact with the figure...Hinata saw it was Naruto.

He fell down hard on the ground, with a big red mark on his cheek. "Shit! I deserved that, if it makes you feel better you can hit me again." He frowned looking up at her. Hinata bend down and panicked. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't know it was you...I thought it was a stalker." She smiled. " Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to annoy you. I only wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't upset. Because if Naruto is unhappy, then Hinata isn't happy... because Naruto is so much like the sun who gives warmth, happiness and strenghth, and if that sun was to leave then everyone would be cold. I doesn't want that sun to leave me, so I'm sorry." She said looking down. When she looked up, she saw Naruto's wide eyes and tinted cheeks. "W-What I-I m-meant-" Hinata said blushing furiously. Just then Naruto grinned and ruffled her hair. "Your cute Hinata." Naruto said Hinata blushed furiously. "I always thought you were this dark, shy and weird girl...but you know what I like people like you." He grinned. Hinata smiled softly has the wind gusted through her hair.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I came to walk you home." He smiled. Hinata nodded her head. ''Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. They began to walk back. Naruto was rambling on about some stupid thing, while Hinata giggled at the funny things he said. Hinata felt a whole lot better.

**A/N: Chapter four... its not so long but I wanted to get it up, cause I need Reviews! Please.**


	5. Understandings

**A/N: Here is chapter four! I hope people like this. Thank you reviewers, so much! Can anyone guess why Sasuke is acting more gentle with Hinata? evil grin Any who please review!**

**Warning: bad spelling and grammar. A little bit of occness.**

**disclaimer: I turned on the tele... and Naruto was on. Damn! Stil don't own it.**

**Chapter Five: Understandings-**

"Sasuke-bastard! I can beat your ass any day." Naruto yelled. "Listen dobe, you will never beat me. Never." Sasuke said cooly. "Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san. You shouldn't argue so much." Hinata said trying to console the two. They were all walking to school once again, it was becoming more comfortable each time. Hinata kinda liked it. The way Naruto and Sasuke argued made her laugh sometimes. She also learned that Naruto wasn't that bad of a cook, and Sasuke actually liked to look at flowers. Hinata thought they were very sweet. "Prince Sasuke that... Prince Sasuke this! They should call him Princess SASUKE. How do you like that...Sasuke-chan?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke just smirked. "This coming from a guy who wore a dress last year?" Sasuke mocked. "That was officially for class and education." Naruto blushed, remembering when he was the only boy, other then shikamaru who could fit into a dress, Ino, temari, and Sakura had to make. Hinata giggled...didn't Ino-chan post those up outside of class?

Naruto decided to take a chance of Sasuke's new nickname for him."Why don't you wear some lipgloss, and a bra Sasuke-chan? You must be flat, don't worry your just a late bloomer. Sasuke-chan, you look cute with pink ribbons!" BAM! Naruto was hit right into a tree. "OW!" He yelled rolling on the floor. "Your voice annoys me." Sasuke said walking away. Hinata sweatdropped, and looked scared. Sometimes she didn't know what to do at times like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its Prince Sasuke! He is so hot! OH MY GOD! Sasuke-kun fetch me a dream! Is that Hinata walking with him and Naruto?" A bunch of girls yelled as soon as the three walked into the classroom. Hinata had to back away from the crowding fan girls, who were blocking her way to her desk. "Who do you think you are? Yeah?" Random girls shouted. "Ummm..." Hinata tried to speak. "Calm down you idiots, Sasuke probably was just directing her to class." Ino said trying to convince everyone, including herself. "Yeah, there's no way in lifetime Sasuke is ever going to fall for a dull girl has herself." Sakura stated. "Well to come to think fo it, she is kind of pale. Yeah she's so average. Nothing specail about her. False alarm." Random girls stated as they all walked back to their seat.

Hinata looked down. She was hurt by the things everyone said, but qucikly made it to her desk. "Don't listen to them Hinata." Kiba encouraged. Hinata smiled. "I-I'm f-fine." She said. "Sasuke, do you want to go to dinner today?" Sakura cheered. "No." He said. A rain cloud floated above her hung low head.

"I hope Sakura isn't depressed." Naruto said to himself. Hinata heard him. Even though she lived with him, he never really acknowledged her. _"If only you would notice me." Hinata thought to herself._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With three books to read, five essays to write, and fifty questions to answer. Each student was set for life...being chained to their rooms till they were twenty one. Each student began to exit Kakashi's class, the most hated class of all. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled running up to the pink haired girl. Sakura frowned when she turned around. "What is it?" She asked annoyed. "Here." Naruto grinned has he handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" Just read it, and make sure to come." Naruto smiled before running pass her. Sakura blinked a few times.

"This is actually well written." Sakura said to herself as she walked down the hall. "Oh well." She said tossing it to the ground. "Sakura-chan! You dropped this." Hinata said picking it up. ''Its just Naruto's sad ways of asking me to go out with him." Sakura laughed. Hinata frowned. "Sakura-chan, I don't mean to be nosey, but...why don't like Naruto?" Hinata asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "I don't know his annoying and is a trouble maker." Sakura answered. Hinata shook her head. "It's because his not Sasuke is it?" Hinata said,

Sakura smirked. "Hinata you shouldn't do that... make up answers to make yourself feel better." Sakura said. "I love Sasuke, and its just a matter of time for him to love me back. I've always been there for him, and now I will never let him go." Sakura said looking out the window. -gentle music- "If you truly love someone, you should let them go... and if they come back, then I'm sure you will get your answer." Hinata said softly.

"If I let Sasuke go, another Hussy will leech onto him. Sasuke may be different, but is still a male, who has hormones just like every other pathetic guy here, yet Sasuke is different. I trust him with my heart." Hinata just clutched the paper close to her. "What about Naruto? He thinks your different, he lets you hold his heart, yet you want it to break? Why?" Hinata asked getting aggitated. Sakura just fronwed. "I have to get going Hinata, see you tomorrow." Sakura said walking away, leaving Hinata standing there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked into the house, tired after her part time job. "Good evening Kakashi-san." She smiled. She noticed the full plate of the dinner she prepared on the table. "I know, Naruto surprised me too. He said he had to wait for someone...he was excited." Kakashi stated. Hinata frowned, she knew why.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on a rock. The surrounding was a beach with white-tan sand, and little rocks placed here and there. The ocean was gently moving with the cool breeze. Making it even more beautiful, was the sun setting. Orange and red decorating the sky and ground. Naruto sighed, he had been waiting for an hour or so...but no Sakura. Maybe he didn't write the note so well, and she couldn't understand it. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around finally happy she was here. "Oh, Hinata...its just you." He frowned. Those last three words hurt Hinata to the core. She was holding his food in her hands, which were shakinng. She put on a fake smile. "I-I b-brought you your f-f-food." She smiled. Naruto just sighed. "I'm not hungry." He said getting up, walking past her. Hinata saw the place, it was gorgeous. "Naruto-kun, do want to stay and watch the sun set with me." Hinata asked sitting on a rock. Naruto turned around disappointed, he wanted to only watch it with Sakura.

Hinata looked at the yellow, orange sun. She heard Naruto grunt. "What's wrong with me?" Naruto said looking down at his hand as if the answer laid there. Hinata hated seeing him this way, and Hinata hated the way Sakura made him feel each day. "Naruto-kun, why do you like Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. "Because she is strong, and smart, and pretty...and determined." Naruto answered_. "Everything I'm not."Hinata thought. _"Naruto-kun? Do you see that flower over there." Hinata pointed to a dull white flower in the sand. Naruto nodded. "Would you ever give it a second glance?" She asked. "Not really, its so boring." Naruto stated.

"What If I told you it was a healing herb." Hinata smiled.

_Flash back_

_"Hinata honey, you shouldn't cry." A beautiful woman said. The little girl who was crying into her kimono screamed. "What's wrong with me?" Little Hinata cried. "Hinata you see that flower over there." The woman pointed to a magnificient red flower, it had tiny orange specks on it and looked lovely. "It's very pretty mom." Hinata smiled going to go pick it. Her mother quickly grabbed her hand. "No Hinata. This flower is very dangerous. It has poisonous pores that can be absorbed through your skin, and make you ill. We have to remove them soon." Her mother stated. "See that flower over there?" Her mother pointed to a dull white flower that was on the walk away. "Hai." Hinata said. "Would you give it a second glance?" Her mother asked. "Not really, it's dull." Hinata said. "What it I told it was an herb." Her mother smiled. "What?" Hinata asked confused. "I use these flowers in my medicines, which heal those who take it." Her mother smiled picking one white one. _

_"Even though its dull, it holds great things, and helps those who need it, other then kill them with venom." Her mother said. She put the white flower alone on a patch of a green grass. "Waaa! Its so pretty when you acknowledge it." Hinata smiled. "Exactly...you have to acknowledge them first." Her mother smiled, then put a white flower in Hinata's Indigo hair._

_End of Flash back_

"You just have to acknowledge them first." Hinata smiled. "Naruto isn't dull at all, and when people acknowledge you they see true beauty, and you heal there wounds like an herb." Hinata smiled. Naruto stared at her. "Hinata-chan.'' He said. Hinata blushed. "No problem Naruto, I just don't want to see you depressed." She said softly. "Why do you always say the right things?" Naruto asked. "W-What?" Hinata asked confused. "The things you say...always make me feel... happy, kind of happier." Naruto eyed her. Hinata blushed. "W-Well, my mother always said that people should feel warmth...because the coldness only brings tears." Hinata stated.

Hinata got up from the rock and began to get on her way...it was becoming dark and she wanted to make it back to the manor before then. Has she was beginning to leave, she was pulled into Naruto's chest. She clutched her hands unto his shirt, and was surprised to be so close to him. Naruto's arms were around her waist. "Thank you Hinata-chan." He whispered. Hinata blushed, she would have even fainted if she wasn't trying to savour the moment, but unfortunately Naruto let her go and gave her a big grin. "I'm going to stay behind." He said. Hinata nodded, not able to get her voice. She had hugged Naruto-kun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was in the yard looking up at the stars which started to pop out. She had a smile on her lips and tints of pink on her cheeks. She noticed a ladder by the house and was curious so climbed up it. Once she reached the top she was surprised to see Sasuke lying there watching the stars. "Uchiha-san?" She asked. Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "What?" He asked. "C-could I join you?" Hinata asked half scared from him saying "No..." Hinata looked down. "I' don't care." He sighed. Hinata perked up and crawled over to the free spot by Sasuke. "The stars are truly beautiful up here." Hinata smiled. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "Mother always said that if you look up at one particular star and it twinkles twice, someone is either thinking or searching for you." Hinata blushed. "That's rather childish." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, my father said my mother was curious and gentle. just like a child." Hinata giggled. "Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked. "What?" Hinata asked. "Why do you smile when you speak of your mother?" Sasuke hissed. "Well, I always think of happy memories, the times we talked and laughed together, or when we cooked together. When she would sing a cheerful song, or help make herbs with me. I try to ignore those sad memories, that make me cry, like when I disagreed with her, or when she died." Hinata choked, beginning to wipe away her eyes. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm weak." Hinata smiled. Sasuke kept quiet. "You can...You can cry infront of me." He said from under his bangs. Hinata blushed. "Thank you Uchiha -san." She smiled. "Why don't you ever call me Prince Sasuke, or Uchiha royality. Its always Uchiha-san?" Sasuke said annoyed. Hinata looked a little shocked, but then softened her face. "I don't think Sasuke is a Prince. Princes are suppose to be happy and cheerful, but Uchiha-san is distant and alone. You feel so depressed. I don't want Prince Sasuke to open up to me, I want Uchiha-san to. Besides, Uchiha is probably annoyed by that name." She giggled. When she noticed Sasuke's stunned face she quickly panicked. "But Sasuke-kun is handsome and strong and smart." She said. "Shut up."He said. Hinata lowered her gaze.

"Thank you." Sasuke said quietly, very quietly. She blushed. "Uchiha-san I want to be your friend. So can I call you Sasuke-kun?" Hinata blushed. Sasuke just looked up. "Fine." Hinata raised her pinky. "Promise?" she said innocently. "I said fine." He shot at her. "Mother always said to promise." She said propelling her pinky. Sasuke hesitantly pushed his finger forward and encircled it with Hinata's. "There." Hinata smiled. She looked up at the stars. "Isn't it beautiful Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk back. Hinata looked up once more and noticed that a star had twinkled twice.

**A/N: Chapter Five! Yes! Please review!**


	6. Home doesn't feel like a sweet home

**A/N: Hey Hey Ray Ray! I'm back with chapter six! Thank you for the reviews. This chapter may seemed rush, because I rushed it! I typed most of it in school and the rest at home. So review... no flames!**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar. A bit of oocness.**

**Disclaimer: Look its a bird, its a plane...its a sign stating I'll never own Naruto!**

**Chapter Six: home doesn't feel like a sweet home**

"That's why I want to become Hokage!" Naruto yelled while standing on rock. He had once again explained, for the tenth time to Hinata why he wanted to be Hokage. Hinata clapped her hands like a good audience. To make it even more dramatic the waves raised up and crashed down behind him. It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising. Naruto offered that him and Hinata went to his secret base, (which only him and Hinata knew) after breakfast. "Naruto-kun, why do you and Sasuke fight?" Hinata asked, very curious. "I fight because I want to be aknowledged just like Sasuke, and the only way to do that is to beat the anti-social monster himself." Naruto said with fire blazing in his eyes.

Hinata put on a fake smile. "That's reasonable." She said. "I train everyday and every night until I can do what I want to do." Naruto said very will powered. Hinata looked at him with interest. "Though for a girl...you might think that fighting is dumb." Naruto said sitting back down on the rock. "N-No! I think fighting really shows your physical strength and Kiba-kun is always showing me some of his attacks." Hinata cheered has she began to punch the air. She then turned around and landed a punch on Naruto's arm. "A-Ano..." She stammered scared she might of hurt him. "Hinata...that was really weak." He grinned. Hinata smiled back. "I like to train to." Hinata said. "Like what?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and began to open her mouth... "Hey...shouldn't you two be getting ready?" Sasuke asked stepping onto the sand.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled. "How the hell did you find this place?" Naruto asked . "You have signs pointing in every right direction." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto grinned and rubbed his head. He put those there so HE wouldn't forget. "Whatever!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms.

"We have to train, and Hinata has to go to her part time job." Sasuke stated. Naruto got up from the rock and put a hand out to Hinata. Hinata blushed before grabbing it, as Naruto helped her down. "Shall we be off." Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed, Sasuke frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what I'm going to make today." Hinata smiled to herself. It was a Saturday afternoon and fifteen year old Hinata was pretty much done her job. She couldn't help but day dream at times... like her and Naruto's wedding. "HEY! We don't pay you to stand there!" Some old guy said to her while coming out of the elevator. "I-I'm sorry sir!" Hinata said getting back to work. "Did you see that handsome boy down stairs?" One women said to another. "Oh yes... I haven't seen a face like that on a young boy, since ever." The other laughed. "They must be talking about Sasuke?" Hinata said to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said coming out from the swinging doors. There he stood leaning against the railing and glaring at some stop light. "Good afternoon Sasuke-kun, did you and Naruto finish training early?" Hinata asked approaching him. "Yeah." He answered. Hinata gave him a warm smile has they began to walk. "So, Sasuke-kun...do you like ummm...training?" Hinata asked. "What kind of question is that?" Sasuke asked. Hinata played with her fingers. "You shouldn't let people answer your question with another question." He stated. Hinata blushed. "Oh, I didnt know that...your very clever Sasuke-kun." Hinata said. Sasuke just looked away. "Whatever." He said hiding his face in the shadows.

They walked through the streets of Konoha, by many stands. "Oh look at this." Hinata said walking by one book stand. It had many choices but four caught her eyes. One was on flowers; the different herbs and venoms. Another on the Constilation of stars, there was one on karate and fighting skills, and Hinata grabbed a cook book. She smiled. _"They can teach me alot about Sasuke and Naruto." Hinata blushed._ "Your not going to buy those are you?" Sasuke asked kind of annoyed. "Actually I was." Hinata said. When she noticed, Sasuke's face she once again panicked. "B-but if you dont want me to." She said. Sasuke just slammed money onto the stand, frightening the twelve year old boy who was watching it and began to walk a way.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to pay for it, I was going to buy them with my own-" Hinata said running up beside him but was cut off. " Can't you just depend on someone for five seconds." He said to her. "I-I just don't want y-you t-to worry about me." Hinata said looking down. Sasuke just stared at her Indigo hair amd then began to walking into the Hatake Compund. "Just hurry up." He said before sliding the door open.

When Hinata walked up the porch she realized that Sasuke was frozen, and his eye cirrcular and white. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said looking over his arm to see the horror. Hinata blushed to notice that Kakashi was roaming around endlessly half a sleep only in his forest green boxers. "Sasuke where's my book." Kakashi asked half a sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This came in the mail for you from school." Kakashi said handing her the white scroll. He winced from the pain throbbing in his head, he had to bruises on his head both made from Sasuke and bandaged by Hinata. "Thank you Kakashi-san." Hinata smiled taking the scroll. She panicked a little hoping it wasn't the bill for her tuition. She opend the scroll slowly and began to read. A few seconds later her eyes widened then lowered in sadness. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata got up and slowly lifted her head. "I have been accepted back within the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said. Kakashi who looked surprised at the moment quickly commented on it. "Aren't you glad? You are an Hyuuga once more." Kakashi smiled. Hinata frowned. "Yes... I am glad." Hinata said. "I must be there this evening... I guess I will be packing then." Hinata said heading upstairs. "Hinata...do you really want that?" Kakashi asked. Hinata looked at Kakashi with her lavender eyes, which flashed confusion. "Yes...that's what... I want." Hinata hesitantly said running up stairs.

Hinata had finished paking her belonging into the purple duffle bag. She grabbed the books Sasuke had bought her and stared at them. "Well I should be honored that they want me back, but why does it hurt?" Hinata asked herself.

_"Hinata... the hardest thing to do is say good bye to the ones you love." _Hinata heard those words flow through her when she looked at Mother's picture. "I know mother." Hinata whispered. She placed the books into the bag, and picked it up, walking out of the empty room. She walked by Sasuke's room, which was dull and empty...only a bed and desk. She walked by Naruto's room which was a mess and very crowded. Hinata smiled. She went past Kakashi's room but stopped. She noticed a large orange scroll on his desk. Something was attracting her to it, yet her will wouldn't allow her to move and snoop around so she went down stairs. No one was there...that's odd, Kakashi was here just minutes ago. Hinata sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my Hinata-sama, how much you've grown." A branch Hyuuga complimented has Hinata stepped into the mansion. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Hiashi-sama should be thrilled." The women smiled while leading Hinata to her old room. When Hinata got there she realized most of her child hood things were gone...and just a bed was there. They removed me and the memory of me? Hinata asked herself. The women looked sad. "Hinata-sama you shouldn't be depressed, your belongings were moved to the basement." The women smiled. Hinata nodded has she put her bag down on the bed. The branch member left and Hinata began to take out her stuff. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... why do I feel so bad." she spoke to herself.

She tunred her gaze to see an eight year old Hanabi leaning against the door frame. "My room is next to the ex-heiress?" Hanabi frowned. Hinata blushed of embarrasment. "Hanabi-chan, how are you? I-I haven't s-seen you in a while." Hinata smiled. Hanabi smiled and shrugged. "I've been training in the academy, and I really need to if I am to be a new heiress." Hanabi stated. She didn't want to rub it in her sister's face, she just wanted to make sure her sister knew what she lost. Hinata lowered her gaze. "How is Neji, and Father?" Hinata asked. Hanabi was silent for a while, but spoke. "I thought your room was going to be in the basement. Dinner is almost prepared anyways." Hanabi said turning around and leaving. Hinata frowned why wouldn't she speak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you." Hinata said bowing to the same branch house member. Hinata walked to the table where her sister and father ahd already been seated. Right now she felt useless, and uneeded. She sat down across from Hanabi, the only person she didn't feel awkward with. She didn't glance at her father, she was nervous and was fidgetting with her hands, till Hanabi kicked her leg. Hinata looked up to see Hanabi's warning face, with an etch of concern.

"Sorry I've kept you waiting." A sixteen year old Neji said walking through the door. He had on his Jounin vest, and took a seat across from Hiashi, meaning he was on Hinata's left. Hinata didn't look up, knowing full well Neji was probably staring at her pitiful form. The branch member's began to bring in the food to serve. "Hanabi, how is training in the academy going." Hiashi asked his daughter. Hanabi looked up from her fork and answered. "It's going well Father, I'm the top of My class." Hanabi said. "That is good, but I would not like to hear of you skipping classes again." Hiashi said to her. Hanabi hardened her gaze. "Yes father." Hanabi said resuming to her food. Hanabi skipping classes, came a surprise to Hinata. "Neji...how was your A-rank mission?" Hiashi said turning his gaze to the male.

"We finished it earlier then we expected." Neji stated. "Good" Hiashi said , Hinata couldn't say anything, she knew her father was ignoring her. _"Let's surprise daddy with a special treat." Hinata's mother whipsered to the excited four year old. "Won't dad be grumpy?" Hinata asked. "Why? It's father's day." the women smiled._

The family was finished their meal and Hiashi had gotten up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm suppose to meet the elders." He said leaving the room. Hinata felt like crying, he didn't even acknowledge her, like she was some speck of dirt on the wall. Hanabi stood up "I'll help pack these dishes." She said picking them up. "N-No, I'll do it Hanabi-chan." Hinata stood up packing the dishes. She entered the Kitchen and began to wash the plates. She then proceeded to arrange them in a beautiful case. "They don't go there." The voice stated. Hinata turned around to see Neji standing there. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I d-d-didn't mean to." Hinata said. Neji just stared at her. Hinata began to put them up in the cupboards. "Hinata-chan you shoudln't wear skirts that short...its inappropriate." He stated. Hinata blushed. Short? Sakura and Ino wore skirts shorter then hers.

"S-sorry." Hinata said turning crimson. Neji just sighed. "Hiashi did some research on you Hinata. It seemed you lived in the Hatake residence after a month when he disowned you." Neji said sternly. Hinata's eye widened. "Doesn't Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke live there? Including Hatake Kakashi?" Neji asked. Hinata kept silent. "Aren't those the boys and teacher from your school?" Neji asked. Hanabi who had walked in before this gasped. "Hinata has been living with boys! No way!" She said. Hinata kept silent.

Neji approached her. "You took in the trust of three strangers, not only that but three men. Very disappointing." Neji stated. "They are not strangers, they are friends...people who actually cared and took another person in." Hinata stood up for herself. She tunred around to face Neji. "Tell me Hinata... did you have fun with those boys?" Neji asked. Hinata's eyes widened has she choked on her breathe. She didn't want to come back... she didn't. She ran past Neji and ran into a hall of the mansion. There was a table that held flowers and a picture of her mother. She cried onto the table. "I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay with Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun... I didn't want to leave." She cried. "Then why don't you come back?" A cheerful voice asked. Hinata looked up to meet blue eyes. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Yeah...no one would opened the door, so we let ourselves in." Naruto grinned. "We?" Hinata asked.

Naruto pointed to the Uchiha who was leaning agianst the wall. "Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled looking at both men. Hanabi poked her head,only to blush to see two cute men standing in the hall. "Unfair!" Hanabi stated. Neji walked out and stepped infront of Hinata. "Keep away." He warned. Naruto only frowned. "We're here to bring Hinata back, you jerk!" Naruto said. "I can not allow that, as the protector of Hinata-sama, you can't take her." Neji replied. Naruto frowned. "Let's just ask Hinata?" He said. "Her answer will be n-" Neji was cut off. "Yes. I do want to go back." She smiled. "Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned. "But I have to get my stuff." Hinata stated.

"Already did" Sasuke said pointing to the purple bag. Hinata smiled as she ran past Neji. "I'll miss you Hanabi-chan and Neji nii san." Hinata smiled has she carried the bag. "You can't." Neji said going to get her but was blocked by Sasuke. "I think she had made her choice." He said. "Well, I see she has." Neji said turning his gaze to her. " Don't hurt my cousin." He warned. Sasuke just glared at him. "Funny... I was just about to say something like that to you." Sasuke smirked.

"C'mon Sasuke-chan we have to go." Naruto waved. Sasuke's eye twitched has he began to head towards them. "Aren't you going to stop her Neji nii san?" Hanabi asked. "She'll be back soon." He said to the young girl.

"Naruto-kun how did you and Sasuke know I wanted to come back?" Hinata asked. "We didn't...we were going to take you by force." Naruto grinned nervously. Hinata began to giggle. She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hand and she began to run towards the Hatake manor.

**A/N: Chapter six. You don't know how much I had to restrain myself from adding Neji x Hinata fluff. heheheh... any who just review please.**


	7. A visitor for Saskue kun!

**I'm back and ready for action. faints Okay maybe I'll just type on my laptop while I eat chicken soup.**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar. A bit of oocness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the fruit's basket plot. **

**Chapter Seven: A visitor for Saskue-kun**

A slender hand rolled back up a scroll. A smile spred acrossed a tanned face, as Jade eyes sparkled in the sun. "Found it." A perky voice said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-chan? Why are we eating this?" Naruto whined at the raw fish in front of him. The indigo haired teenager smiled softly at the blonde. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi sensei told me that you and Sasuke were slacking off in training, and so I wanted to make a meal that would help your muscles and chakra energy." Hinata explained. "But Hinata-chan-" the blonde was about to whine like a child before Sasuke plugged his nose with one hand, and shoved chopsticks containing raw fish into Naruto's mouth. The hyperactive boy's face went blue and held his throat, while the fish was forcilbling being shoved down his throat. "Eat." Was the only thing heard from the Uchiha's mouth. Naruto gasped for air, trying to get rid of the taste. Hinata sweatdropped as Sasuke let go of Naruto. "What the fu-" but was once again shut up by Kakashi entering the room.

Kakashi removed his blue sandals and sat beside Hinata reading 'make out paradise'. He looked up to meet death glares from both boys. He grinned under his mask. "I was at a meeting." Kakashi said. "With who?" Hinata asked politely. Naruto shivered and Sasuke hid under his bangs. That odd behavior made Hinata give the silver haired man a questioning look. "Just an old friend of ours." He smiled, hardly seen behind his mask. "What's their name?" Hinata asked curiously. "Well... one of these two use to stay with him and the other was teached by him. His name is Hiro Kitsuka." Kakashi said in a low voice. "Oh, that must have been nice." Hinata smiled. Kakashi smiled at the innocent girl. "Guardian my ass." A voice whispered. Hinata and Kakashi looked up to see a qiuet and shut out Naruto. "Naruto-kun-" that sentence was cut off by the sound of someone opening the gate just outside of the compund.

"I'll get it." Hinata said standing up and sliding open the door. She stepped down from the porch in her socks and made her way through the paved path that lead to the gate. She slowly slid the gate open to have her breath taken away. White/lavender eyes met pure green. "Hinata!" Sakura shouted pointing an acussing finger. "What are doing at the Hatake manor?" Sakura asked in suspiscion. Hinata had to think quick. A bead of sweat slid down her cheek and dropped into brown sand. "I am...uh tutoring... Naruto-kun." She gulped, hoping the pink haired student would believe her. Sakura squinted her eyes. "Well, then I just came here to see my boyfriend." Sakura said pushing Hinata aside walking into the compound.

Sakura wore a red sweater that held the white cirlce, the Haruno symbol on the back. She wore black shorts under a red skirt. Her forehead protector rested on her pink hair and a Uchiha fan backpack was strapped to her back. Hinata smiled nervously at her determination to really prove her love. "Well, ummm... I think Sasuke is inside." Hinata said walking infront of Sakura so she could guide the way. She wanted to seem clueless so Sakura wouldn't suspect anything. Hinata slowly slid open the door.

"So who is it Hinata-chan?" Kakashi said looking up to see pink hair. "Oh." His eyes widened. Naruto's blue eyes were replaced with red hearts and Sasuke tried ever so quietly to exit the room. He would have suceeded to if she didn't quickly leech onto him. "Prince Sasuke!" She yelled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get the hell off me!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Sakura did not hear Naruto due to the fact Sasuke was yelling for her to get off. Hinata was very confused, Sasuke was yelling for Sakura to get off, Sakura was yelling for Naruto to shut up and Naruto was yelling Good morning to Sakura. "Ummm..." Hinata said being barely over heard by the noise. Just then the most disturbing sound was heard through out the house. Everyone's eyes went big and white to her the sound of groaning and moaning.

Kakashi was in the midst of the room holding up a silver scroll which shortly poofed away and the sound disappeared. He grinned. "I'm sorry it had to come to that, but a pretty cool technique, its one of The sound nin's forbidden jutsu." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow that's very clever Sakura, going through the old school files and finding out where we lived." Kakashi said trying to pick up the green cup, with his red and crippled hand. That poor old Jounin, recieving such a beating was not good for the looks. "Let me help you." Hinata said placing a straw in the cup. "Thank you Hinata-chan." Kakashi sniffled giving her big black eyes and waterfalls of tears. Sasuke and Naruto were eating dumplings in the corner while Hinata and Sakura sat across from Kakashi.

"Yes it was. Knowing where the location of Sasuke's favorite training field was, I could easily find the closest home near it." Sakura said proudly sipping the sweet tea. "Hinata-chan this is very good." The pink-haired said. "Thank you." Hinata smiled. "Don't think that I won't challenge you to the fight of death for Sasuke, Hinata." Sakura said with a hard tone. Her eyes gleaming a twinkle of light on it. Hinata gulped. "I don't like Sasuke, I mean I 'm not in love with him." Hinata said

Sakura just laughed. "That's good...I wouldn't want to hit you Hinata." Sakura smiled. Hinata giggled frightenly. "I am the only one to comfort and love Sasuke. I'm the only student that knows of what truly happened to the Uchicha clan, it was be-" Sasuke's hand clasped over her mouth. "Don't say another word, or I will never forgive you." He said. Sakura sat there and then she squealed. "Sasuke-kun, I will always be there for you." She said dramatically and hugged him. "Damnit!" He yelled getting up and running through the slidding door breaking it, Sakura followed after breaking the door and making a bigger hole. "Sasuke don't hide from our love." She yelled. "Leave me alone!" he said. The three just watched the two figures go back and forth, both leaving dust surrounding the compound.

"My door." Kakashi whined.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This doesn't make sense!" Naruto said digging his fingers into his golden hair. Hinata encouraged him to keep on going. She had to tutor him so Sakura wouldn't get suspiscious. They all wore scarfs because of the breeze blowing in. They had been out there all afternoon and Hinata was becoming worried. Sakura finally came in disappointed at herself. She let Sasuke get away from her. She sighed. "Is everything okay Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura grinned. "I got a piece of his hair." Everyone sweatdropped. Just then a ding sound was heard from the kitchen. "Oh...I think supper is almost ready." Hinata smiled. "WHAT! Your making supper for my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said angry. Hinata shivered. "I-I w-was just m-making it for e-everyone." Hinata stuttered. "No worries. I can make a supper for him myself." Sakura said to Hinata running into the kitchen.

"Some of this...and maybe this." Sakura cheered pouring nonedible things into a pot. Hinata poked her head in. "Sakura-chan you don't have to." Hinata reassured. Sakura just smirked. "I have to make it if I want to show sasuke what a good wife I am." Sakura smiled. Hinata smiled back. "Good luck then Sakura-chan." She said taking a white basket in her hands. Sakura caught it by the corner of her eye. "Are those Sasuke's clothes?" She questioned. Hinata confused, looked down to confirm it was Sasuke's clothing. She paniced, her cover was being blown. "Is it? I didn't notice." She laughed nervously. Sakura took the basket. "For a tutor, you sure do like to clean." She eyed the indigo girl.

Hinata just nervously smiled. "I think Naruto needs some insistance on the math homework." Hinata said leaving the kitchen.

Sasuke slowly walked into the house. It was quiet...too quiet. He noticed there was no loud squeals and screams, and didn't see a flash of pink hair. He looked around before approaching the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. He opened the fridge and looked around, there was actually food in there now ever since Hinata came to live with them. He stood up, holding up a carton of milk. He gracefully turned around to meet green eyes. "What the hell!" He screamed. Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-kun... I didn't know you liked to wear briefs." She blushed even more. His eyes went wide when he noticed the pink haired girl hold a basket full of his white clothing. "What are doing with the laundry?" He asked annoyed. "I wanted yo help Sasuke." She said innocently. "Damnit." He hissed, not letting the fact slide that she saw his 'briefs'. "Sasuke that shirt is dirty, let me clean it for you." She tugged at it. "No!" He said. "Sasuke-kun you have to." She said a little demanding. She accidently ripped his black shirt and she went blanked eye. "Oopsy." She said. "SAK-"

Black smoke covered the kitchen and an awful smell fill the small kitchen. "What is that?" He asked holding his nose. "OH yeah... I was making dinner." Sakura remembered. They both stood there frozen, until Sasuke noticed the fire. He let out an annoyed screech as he used his ripped shirt to fan out the flame. Dear litttle Sasuke, those don't work on grease fires. The flame grew bigger, luckily Kakashi used a fire extingusher to put it out. "Sasuke, how many times did I tell you not to use your fire jutsu." The silver haired man sighed. "I didn't do this!" He said aggitated. He was about to yell at Sakura, when a massive white cloud loomed out of the laundry room.

"Sakura! How much soap did you use?" Sasuke asked looking at the bubbles that covered his hair and body. "The whole box." She said holding up the cardboard. That was it, he lost it. "Damnit Sakura! Why can't you leave me the hell alone. A dumb girl like you will never understand that I don't like you, and I never will. Your annoying...forehead girl." He said storming off. Sakura's heart sank. Sure many people said it before, but when her childhood crush said it...it stabbed her heart. Naruto and Hinata came into the house just minutes later holding groceries bags and laughing to look at the stilled sight. "Sakura-chan." Naruto said dropping that bags and running to the sad girl. "What happened?" He asked. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered. Naruto being a hot head frowned and raised up a fist. "That bastard!" He said. "Sakura-chan let me help you." Hinata said. "No. I can do it myself." Sakura said. Hinata looked sorry, but decied to prepare a short quick meal.

Sakura was on all fours scrubbing the kitchen floor. "Sakura at least, let me help." Kakashi said. Sakura shook her head. "This is my fault." She sighed continuing. "Why doesn't he like me. What's wrong with me?" Sakura said on the verge of tears. "Saskue doesn't think very well, he can lash out when he's over the edge, just give him time." Kakashi smiled. "Sakura? Where's your forehead protector?" Kakashi asked. "I don't know." Sakura said while her bangs covered her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata crept down the stairs to see Sakura still there fixing the door. Hinata felt bad, so she went down and sat beside Sakura. "what are you still doing here?" Sakura asked. "I was just getting my books." She lied. Sakura just sighed and continued fixing the door. Her stomach rumbled and she let out a soft sigh. "Sakura do you want to split these rice balls?" Hinata said pulling out a basket of them. Sakura looked away as if rejecting them. Then she gave in and took one. "Sakura... here." Hinata said handing the girl her forehead protector. Sakura looked hurt by the object. "I found it in the laundry room... by the way you cleaned this place very nicely." Hinata smiled. Sakura just looked away. "I'll help you out." Hinata said picking up some sticks and tape to help with the door. They worked in silence, until Sakura's slient sobs broke it. "Why? Why can't he just smile at me." She choked.

Hinata looked at the pink haired girl, who reminded her of a certain blonde. "Because some people take a long time to notice something right in front of them." Hinata said. Sakura looked up. "Your strong, smart, and very lovely and many people would want to be Sakura's friend, some even envy, but you shouldn't cry because one bee doesn't come to your flower... you should look at the other ones that catch your eye." Hinata said. Sakura smiled. "Its much more harder then you think." The girl said. "Why do you like Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "It was a long time ago, when we were kids...the first time I saw Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed.

_A small pink haired girl walked along a path down a park... she had a red ribbon in her hair and a smile on her face. "I hope Ino is still waiting." She said. Just then a raven haired boy came walking cooly along the path. Sakura shot up an eyebrow. He was very cute. Sakura blushed and looked away making room for the boy to walk on. He passed her and she let out the breathe she was holding. She couldn't help but look back, but when she did she locked eyes with the boy. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to stare." she said looking away. She stepped back a little frightened. The boy let out a little chuckle, has he pointed a finger at her. "You look cute. With that ribbon on." He said. Sakura stood there blushing. "Ummm..." She said wanting to say something, but the boy quickly ran when the noise of screaming girls were heard._

"That's very cute." Hinata said at the story. Sakura blushed. "Well, I guess he did smile." She said. "Sasuke is like your childhood sweetheart." Hinata said out of no where. "He actually opened up to you at that moment, and you go way back. Someone who can still love someone for so many years must truly be in love." Hinata smiled. Sakura looked confused. "You don't like Sasuke-kun?" She said. Hinata blushed. "No... I like someone else." She said looking away. "Who?" Sakura questioned. Hinata blushed even more. "Sakura-chan can you keep a secret?" Hinata said. Sakura nodded. Hinata took in a breathe and looked Sakura in the eye. "I like...N-Naruto-kun." She said. Sakura looked surprised then shocked, then laughed. "Naru-tard? Why him?" Sakura asked. "I don't know...he's very determined and cheerful." Hinata blushed. "I think its a good thing... someone like you actually likes him." Sakura smiled. Hinata blushed some more. "Let's finsih the door okay." Sakura smiled. Hinata nodded.

After they ate some rice balls and opened up together they were finally done the door. "Look I made a Uchiha fan." Sakura said holding up a paper fan. Hinata laughed. " I made a Uzumaki swirl." Hinata smiled. "Hinata I don't know if Naruto is part of clan. I've never came across the Uzumaki clan." Sakura pointed out. Hinata looked at the paper in her hand. "Well, I guess that it's Naruto's own unique symbol." Hinata said. They both placed it on the sliding door. "Hey Sakura-chan?" Hinata said. "Lets be friends." Hinata smiled, holding up a pinky.Sakura was hestitant at her first, she never had 'friends' because she was constantly fighting over Sasuke with the whole female population. She even broke the friendship with Ino. Sakura smiled back, and they're pinkies locked as they made a promise. "Oh." Hinata said placing the forehead protector on Sakura's short hair. "Better." Hinata smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, your not such a shy, weird girl who seem to be." Sakura said as they both walked out of the Hatake compound. "You know, if we fixed up your hair and got who better fitting clothing you would be much more cutier." She said giving an evil grin. "Ah... I think I'm fine this way." Hinata smiled nervously. "I was only kidding, your already as cute as a little sister." Sakura said petting her head. "Well, I should get going, I have to make sure to apologize to Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled weakly. "See tomorrow." Hinata waved pretending to leave as they went opposite ways. As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Hinata walked back into the house. **"Sakura isn't very mean...she can actually be very nice."** Hinata thought to herself, as she headed up the stairs to get to bed.

Sasuke came out of the kitchen, after the Hyuuga went upstairs. Not sure how long he stood there listening to the conversation, but he let out a frustrated grunt as he approached the sliding door. Peering at the two symbols upon it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry Sasuke, it seems everyone is somehow pissing you off in each chapter, but that's why we all love you...right? Anywho I rushed this chap too, I was tired and under the weather so bear with me. There was a little Sasuke/Sakura fluff, if you want to call a compliment that but I'm a little blocked now. I don't know who to pair Hinata with, I was thinking... now what kind of authoress would I be if told you that ;D. Please review.


	8. The Yankee and the weaponress prt 1

**A/N: Her is eight...enjoy. **

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar. A bit of oocness.**

**Disclaimer: Look its a bird, its a plane...its a sign stating I'll never own Naruto!**

**Chapter Eight: The Yankee and the weaponress!**

Hinata was half asleep when she managed to take off her pajama bottoms, as her top covered the mid way of her thigh. She was going to prepare for school, but heard a loud noise. She peeked her head out of the door to see Naruto on the ground holding his noise and a very angry Uchiha. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked trying to keep on the orange towel that was wrapped around his waist. He got up still a little dizzy. "C'mon, fight me!" Sasuke said. "I have to take a bath!" Naruto said. "You scared dead last?" Sasuke smirked. Hinata flinched when she saw Naruto's face scrunch up because of that stupid name.

"Alright, if you want your ass kicked, I'll give it to you." Naruto said getting into a stance. Sasuke smirked has the blonde lunged at him. He dodged it and elbowed Naruto's back. Naruto fell over and landed on his face. Sasuke cracked his knuckles as the blonde stood up once more. He threw a punch which Sasuke grabbed. He used his right fist, but Sasuke caught it again. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked. "You!" The raven haired boy hissed kneeing the boy in the stomach. Naruto spat out blood, and Hinata was done watching. "Naruto! Sasuke! Please stop." She pleaded. Just then the Naruto Sasuke had in his hold poofed away. "What the-" But was cut off by a punch to the jaw as Naruto came from under him. Sasuke flew up but was knocked down by another Naruto from behind. He came crashing down. "Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said.

Sasuke weakly stood up to see a grinning Naruto. "I wo-" Naruto went sprawling across the floor, this time Sasuke's sharigan was activated. He looked ticked off. "Let's end this." He said as little electricity flashed across his hand. It was the Chidori. "Whoa Sasuke put the weapon of mass destruction away." Naruto said terrified. Hinata paniced she had to do something, something. Kakashi still asleep walked out of his room totally ignoring the fight and dented walls and crashed floors. He looked around for his towel with his eyes closed. Ah...there it was. Kakashi grabbed something round and circular. It was very soft... he squeezed it and recieved a squeak...wait a second. He cracked open his eyes to see that he accidentally grabbed Hinata's left but cheek, no problem. "I am so sorry Hinata -chan." He said. "Kakshi-san will you let go?" She asked softly. Of course he said grabbing his hand. "Kakashi-san." Hinata said. "Yeah?" " I think your safety is in danger." She sweatdropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get down here old man!" Naruto yelled. "Now!" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi was ontop of the roof waving at the two teens. "Kakashi, I don't know why your up there and why you want me to take them to school, but I guess I'll see you later." Iruka said has he took the two teens. "This isn't over, we know where you live!" Naruto said dramatically at the silver haired man. "He is only 28, yet he moves pretty fast." Iruka commented.

Hinata was walking to school with Temari and Tenten. "So you have a good weekend Heiress?" Temari smiled. "Neji told me you were excepted back into the clan, your grandpa must have been very disappointed when you moved out." Tenten laughed. Hinata smiled. "Yeah, he was." She lied. She was getting good at this. "Now that your back in that fancy mansion of yours...maybe we can sleep over?" Temari asked. Hinata stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. "N-N-Nothing." She stammered. "Spit out Hinata." Temari warned. "I-" She tried but couldn't...maybe some more practice was needed. Temari's hard gaze was upon her... she was giving her the gangster stare that could make anyone talk. "Hinata?" Temari asked once more with more authority. "I d-don't live there anymore." Hinata said hiding behind her school bag. "Nani!" Tenten said. "I live elsewhere." Hinata confessed. "With who!" Temari asked with the same tone. "In the Hatake Manor!" she said

"NANI!" They both yelled. "Your perverted history teacher?" Tenten asked. "His not a p-pervert." Trying to ignore the incident that morning. "Doesn't Naruto and... Sasuke live with him?" Tenten stated. "You live with Prince sasuke! People would kill you for that." Temari said. Hinata looked away. "Did any of them do anything to you? Because if they did." Temari said cracking her knuckles. "No, its fine... they are all very kind. Please don't tell anyone." Hinata said. "Trust me we won't." Tenten said. "I think we should sleep over there to check these guys out." Temari smirked. "I agree, Hinata when can we come over?" Tenten asked. "I'm not sure about that." Hinata said. "Great, Friday it is." Temari said throwing her arms around both Tenten and Hinata. They both laughed, while Hinata sweatdropped how was she going to explain this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later:

"Friends as in highschool girls?" Kakashi asked Hinata. She nodded and looked away. He was going to say no, she knew it. "Of course you can! Just make sure tell the boys tomorrow at school." Kakashi smiled. Hinata looked surprised and smiled. "Really?" "Of course Hinata... any friends of yours are friends of mine." He smiled **"High school girls, highschool girls, How I love those highschool girls" Kakashi sang in his mind**. Hinata thanked him and headed upstairs to finish her work.

Kakashi then did a hand seal, and poof. His silver spiky hair turned into long Indigo hair. His black eyes turned into white big ones. His tanned skin turned into a creamy white, and his height shortened. Sasuke slid open the door to see Hinata sitting down writing something. "Welcome home Sasuke-kun." She smiled sweetly. "Where is he?" the Uchiha asked. "Who?" Hinata got up and walked towards him. "That pervert Kakashi!" He said. Hinata smiled. She threw her arms around his waist has they both fell down. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke-kun, you never told me if I looked pretty today." 'Hinata' pouted hovering over the Uchiha. "Wha-"He was about to say, when 'Hinata' put a finger over his lips. "Sasuke-kun... I never told you how I felt." She blushed as she began to lower 'her' lips closer to his face. The usually cool and calm Sasuke was now as speechless and shy as a little boy could be. "Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-san?" Hinata said holding some books and papers in her hands. Sasuke choked to see the masked man on him. "Kind of awkward." He grinned rubbing the back of his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll blow you to bits and pieces." Sasuke said summoning his chidori. "Who taught you that move anyways? Talking to your sensei in such ways. Besides... I think you look good with pink...you should blush more often." Kakashi said from ontop of the roof. Sasuke growled. Naruto came back to see Kakashi on the roof once more. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Nothing." Sasuke said. "Oh... I wasn't going to really kiss you Sasuke, I just wanted to make you hot and heavy." Kakashi stated innocently. Naruto almost fainted. "What was that! I hope I have wax in my ear." Naruto said sticking a finger in his ear to clear it. "Kakashi! If you ever pull a stunt like that again... you'll regret it for the rest of you life." Sasuke said calmly trying to cool down. "Sasuke-kun, I was wondering why you didn't push me off, when I pretty much threw myself on you?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto froze. "Okay... this is going to a weird direction now." Naruto said. Sasuke held up a box full of orange books. "You need to come down sometime sensei. I wouldn't want to burn this valuable collection." Sasuke smirked. "You wouldn't!" Kakashi cried. "Hey Naruto... want to use this as target practice?" Sasuke turned to the blonde. "Of course." Naruto smiled as they went to the training grounds. "You monsters." Kakashi called from the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah... Today, Temari and Tenten are coming to sleepover." Hinata said very quietly to the two boys as they sat outside of the school. "The Yankee and the weaponress?" Naruto screeched. "Temari Sabaku was part of the Bad Ass Sand Konochis. She's the daughter of the Kazekage and sister to Gaara no Sabaku. She was a gangster and had fights with the sound konochis all the time. She carries that big fan to school, and she beats me up for my lunch money!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Hinata looked at him. "I'm allowed to know stuff." He said. Sasuke sighed. "Tenten is one of the stronger seniors in our school. She was put on a team with your cousin Neji and some dude called Rock Lee, because of her wepon skills. She uses smart mouth juniors as target practice." Sasuke said remembering be paired up with her to study taijutsu. "So you know Temari and Tenten, they're my best friends." Hinata smiled. "No way, people has ruth less as them cannot be your friends." Naruto said. "They are very good people and they do take care of me." Hinata stated. "The yankee?" Naruto looked surprised. "I wouldn't call her that." Hinata said. "Why not?" Naruto said. "Cuz of this!" A voice said as a crowbar hit his head. "Oh damn." Naruto said looking up to the seventeen year old blonde.

"What's my name kiddo." Temari said tightening her grib on the crowbar. "Miss. Sabaku." Naruto said clasping his hands to say a prayer. "Now kiss my shoe." Temari smiled as she twirled the crowbar. "Temari-chan." Hinata gasped. Temari just grinned. "Alright, fine consider yourself lucky." Temari said to Naruto. Tenten came up behind Temari. She had yellow ribbons tied to her buns. "Well isn't it Naruto and Uchiha royalty." Tenten mocked. "Uh... you seem pretty weak for the top weapon master." Sasuke shrugged, as he leaned against the tree. There was a swish sound and Sasuke snapped open his eyes. A shuriken was right beside his eye and it was so close he felt his heart skip a beat. As the wind blew, a few strands of his hair fell to the ground. "Watch it Uchiha." Tenten said as another Kunai was in her hand. "You shouldn't make her lose her patience." Temari said waving the crowbar around. "Are you even allowed to bring those to school?" Naruto eyed her. Temari gave him a death glare, which made him hide behind Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan we'll see you later alright." Temari said to her. Hinata nodded as she and two freaked out boys walked home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata I don't know why your cleaning up, its just your friends." Sasuke said as he watched the girl clean every spot and spec of dirt. "I want to show Temari and Tenten that we take care of our surroundings." Hinata stated trying to scrub out a black spot on the floor. Naruto came in to pick up his comic books off the floor. "Why do you even read those?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Naruto frowned. "Its the coolest thing ever!" He stated. Sasuke held up a book. "A ninja who can shoot webs out of there wrist is not cool." Sasuke stated. "What would you know." Naruto argued. Sasuke held up another book that had a picture of a female ninja in a cat suit posing rather sexy. "Don't even insult Cat Konochi." He said grabbing the comic book and putting them on top of a book shelf. Sasuke just shook his head. Hinata brought in a bowl of snacks and set it on the table. "Okay I guess everything is set." Hinata said to herself. "Wait where are they sleeping?" Naruto asked. Hinata was about to open her mouth when the door slamed open.

"Alright, let's start the party!" Temari shouted putting a fist in the air. Tenten just sweatdropped. "Sorry for her interruption." The brown head said. Hinata shook her head. "Welcome." "The place looks pretty small." Temari said checking it out. "Where do you sleep? I hope you don't share a room with any of them?" Tenten asked. "No, I have my own room." Hinata said. Temari set her stuff on the ground and put Naruto into a head lock. "Hey there squirt miss me?" Temari said rubbing her fist into his scalp. Water falls were pouring from his eyes. "Ahh... Temari do you want some juice?" Hinata said hoping to help the blonde. "Sure why not." Temari said dropping the boy and taking the can. The sleepover had begun.

"Wow...this is something." Naruto sighed watching the girls chatter about nothing. Naruto proceeded to boredly take a sweet cake from the bowl, but was stop when Tenten stabbed a kunai into a table and took the sweet cake. "Let's play some card games." Temari said pulling out a deck of cards. Naruto's eye gleamed. "That's not a good request, I'm the master of card games." Naruto grinned. Temari just simply smirked. "All talk, no action." She mocked. "Fine then I'll show you my awesome palying moves!" Naruto said fire burning in his eyes.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten were already out, as they all watched in boredom the two blondes still going at it. "Ah... I've got a royal flush!" Naruto cheered. Temari growled as she laid her two cards on the table. Naruto stop cheering as he saw what she had. "Oh yeah, bow to your queen!" Temari said. "I want a rematch." Naruto said not accepting defeat. "Your on." Temari said reshuffling the cards. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kakashi sitting at the table.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked him, not on his killing spree. "I was just reading." He said innocently. Sasuke noticed something beside Tenten, it was orange and big. "Kakashi I would take that poster away, unless you want two girls to beat you up this time." Sasuke stated folding his arms. Kakashi just laughed. "That's impossible I have the poster right here." He said pulling out another orange scroll. They both shrugged it off, until they both went bugged eye. Wait... "Oopsy." Kakashi said. Sasuke walked into the living room and sat beside Naruto.

"I need you to get the scroll that's beside Tenten and say its a historical book , that you want to go throw away, and then give it to Kakashi when you go to the kitchen." Sasuke said ever so quietly. "What! What scroll! That one beside tenten?" Naruto yelled very loudly. Sasuke slapped his forward. "You dumbass." He said.

Tenten looked behind her and grabbed the scroll. "This thing?" She said wanting to unroll it. Naruto finally realizing the importance and quickly grabbed it from her. "Oh its just thrash." He laughed nervously. Temari grabbed it from behind him. "Why are you so nervous?" Temari asked suspicously. "No reason" Naruto panicked. "Then you wouldn't mind this would you?" Temari said throwing it to Tenten. Tenten caught it and threw it back. "Keep away from the softmores." Temari said as they threw it back and forth while Naruto desparatly tried to catch it. "What's going on?" Hinata asked Sasuke. "They're going to find out the secret." He stated. "What secret?" Hinata asked.

Naruto almost caught the throw by Tenten but slipped and fell onto Teamri's feet. "I don't know what's so important about this thing." Temari said beginning to unroll it. "No!" Both Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they both jumped up. Sasuke managed to grab it, but Naruto fell on him and both of them went rolling on the fall. "What are you doing dobe, let go." Sasuke said fighting for the scroll. Naruto thought it was someone else, as he hanged on for dear life. "What are you guys doing?" Tenten asked. They both stopped to look up at the three girls. "We are wrestling, its more of a boy thing." Naruto grinned, as he had the scroll under his arm.

Tenten grabbed the scroll once more and rolled it up completely, she froze as her eyes went bugged eye. **"Shit." **Sasuke and Naruto thought. Kakashi peeped out of the Kitchen. "Funny story." He said to the two boys. Temari looked at the scroll her friend was holding. "What the hell! Your letting our inncoent Hinata see this stuff you sickos!" Temari said. "What?" Sasuke asked. Temari held up the scroll revealing a picutre of a half naked purple haired girl wearing a leather bunny suit. In big words it said: "You can hop me all night long". Naruto and Sasuke both went pale. "You see that was the poster and the one I had was the scroll." Kakashi said. "I'll just leave you guys alone." He smiled disappearing.

"We can explain." Naruto said desperatly. "Why don't we wrestle Naruto!" Temari said jumping on his back, almost crushing his spine. She tugged on his hair as he tried to wriggle out of her hold. "Take it like a Man." She said. Tenten kept on throwing Kunais at the Uchiha who easily dodged them. "How long are you going to do this?" He asked dodging another. "I went a whole week nonstop." She smirked.

Hinata looked at the poster. "I don't get it." She said to herself as question marks floated on top of her head.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had to do a part two to this... the sleep over just got started... sorry for any spelling errors or whatever. I really want to thank for the reviews, keep on Reviewing! Some of this stuff may have never happened in in Fruits basket cuz I wanted to use orginality also, and what's a chaotic twisted fanfic with out it. Bye now, I'm tired.**


	9. The Yankee and the Weaponress prt 2

**A/N: Here is chapter nine enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket, but I do own this computer!**

**Warning: Bad grammar, spelling, and some oocness.**

Kakashi walked into the room to see bored teenagers. "What are you guys doing on a Friday night? Shouldn't you be talking, laughing, exploring...stuff." He grinned under his mask. "Those two won't talk to us because of you." Naruto yelled, pointing at the two girls. They were infront of Hinata who was cornered. Tenten had a shuriken in one hand and Temari had a crowbar in another. "Temari-chan, ah Tenten-chan, I'm fine. Really." Hinata smiled. "We can't be to sure Hinata." Tenten said eyeing them. "It wasn't even ours! It's our history Teachers." Sasuke said. "Mine?" Kakashi asked innocently. "I'm an old man, what would I do with such a poster? You two are young teenage boys and its understandable why you would need it." Kakashi smiled. "He's right! What would he do with a poster like that?" Temari asked. "Cuz, he's a-" Before he could finish, Kakashi pulled out a little book. "Would you guys like to see the book I'm writing." He said changing the subject.

"You write books?" Temari asked. "Of course, I'm a history teacher by day and an author by night." He said wiht a cool voice. "Yeah right you write books, you couldn't even remember your students names one the second week of school." Naruto stated. "You also don't take responsibility for anything and you're lazy." Sasuke added. "I think its really cool that your an author and you write books. My mom use to read me books all the time. You help people find a relaxing place." Hinata smiled as her eyes sparkled. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped, she was too damn nice. "Well, Thank you hinata." Kakashi smiled rubbing his neck. "What do you write?" Temari asked. "You know that novel Come Come paradise..." Kakashi started. "That awful book your always reading, there's no way you wrote that." Tenten stated. "Well no, but I did begin volumn one of my novel: Heart broken. It's for teenagers like you! Its about two boys who are very different, but still fall for the same thing. A beautiful young girl who only cares for one of them, leaving the other one heart broken. He goes mad and claims there's only one way to stop it all. Kill his rival." Kakashi said dramatically. "Whoa..." Temari said. "Its based on a true story." Kakashi chuckled. "Your story sounds so fascinating." Hinata said dying to know more. Temari laughed. "Hinata you think everythings fascinating."

"This book is... cool." Tenten said as she continued to read the novel she had snatched from his hand. "What?" Temari asked. "Really, what do like about it?" Kakashi glided over to her. "Well the characters are very developed, and the stroy plot is suspensful." "Tell me more." Kakashi smiled. "I really feel like I can relate to the main character because of what his been through, also their past are heart warming." Tenten said never looking away from the book. "Oh really." He said inching closer. "...but the girl seems to dense and very naiive. Making her an annoying character and the two boys seem to be around each other all the time." Kakashi's face fell. "Well, I guess..."

"Also the teacher in the story seems full of himself. The fact he saved 100 orphans from a burning building seems...false." "Okay..." Kakashi said. "Also I highly doubt all the female teachers are in love with him?" Tenten kept adding. "Kakashi had a dark cloud over his head. "I have no more to live for." He said gliding away. "It's good thing you didn't publish this novel yet." Tenten said looking up. "Huh, where did he go?" Tenten asked. "To his corner." Sasuke explained

Everything was quiet again, until Hinata broke the silence. "I'll go make some rice cakes." She offered. "Also I could make some sweet tea." She said while entering the Kitchen. Sasuke decided he would try to know more about Hinata's friends. "So... how did you guys become friends?" He asked. Temari sighed. "Well, I saw a bunch of kids were picking on Hinata because of her white eyes, and I stepped in. See that's when I was still apart of the Sand Konochis! Everyone feared me, except her." Temari sighed. "She thought of me as a friend, and even invited me to dinner with her and her mom. I didn't want to be her cuz she was too...soft. But you know what, I got to know her and she was one of a kind. She was like her mom." Temari smiled. "Infact it was because of her mom, we're such good friends."

_Flash Back Time_

_"**See I had this stupid idea to jump the sound konochis, but I was the only who went**." _

_"Whose this? A Sand Konochi, a pretty tough one too." A blued haired girl said. A younger Temari was held back by two other sound members. "Lemme go, you heffers!" Temari yelled struggling out of the hold. "Shut up, you came onto our territory." The blue haired girl said. "You got no one to back you up. Your just a helpless pathetic sand nin." She laughed. Temari was mad and she spat in the girl's face. _

_The sound echoed through out the nigth sky. Blood dripped from temari's lip and her cheek was a burning red. She was slapped by the sound nin, who showed no mercy. "Give the baby what she deserves." She said, as the gang of sound nins_ _surrounded the helpless Temari. She could have fought them off, but there was too many. She was punched and kicked to ground, still holding up a fight, until, "Hey!" A voice called haulting assault. The blue haired sound nin turned around to see a figure standing just meters away. Temari looked up to see a women, with long indigo hair, that blew steadily in the wind. Her white eyes were threatening, but soft at the same time. _

_"What's with this?" The blue haired girl asked frustrated. The Hyuuga walked towards the pack and stopped. "Who started this conflict?" She asked eyeing her, and tightened her grip on the weapon in her hand._

**_"I owed her big time!"_**

_Flash Back Time ova!_

"So Hinata's mom fought off the whole gang of sound nins by herself?" Naruto asked. "Well with the help of me that is." Temari grinned. The memory of being carried on Her back, meeting a frightened young Hinata, whose face turned into a huge smile after was still vivid in her mind. "So her mother protected you with a sacred way of swordsman fighting." Sasuke stated. "Yeah, it was really cool. In Honor of her, Hinata, Tenten, and me always to go to her grave to show our respects." Temari stated. "Hey, don't get me wrong, Hinata is pretty tough even though she don't act like it." Temari said. "Yeah, I already know that." Naruto said. "Me and Tenten still feel like we have to protect her, she's just too gentle. She's even too nice to you two." Temari said giving them a cold glare. Just in time, Hinata came back with a bowl of ricecakes and five cups of sweet tea. "Sorry it took so long." She said sitting. "No prob." Temari said. "Awesome! rice cakes, thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said taking a handful. "You hog!" Tenten said"Hey..." Naruto said. _'Always making them like your mom.' _Temari thought taking a bite of one. She looked over at Tenten to see she was still reading the novel. "Don't tell me your into that thing now." "To tell you the truth, he's pretty good at writing then teaching." Tenten said.

"Actually I'm good at both." Kakashi appeared. "Oh, really." Temari said "Did you know The Land of Earth is oriented towards the element of earth, with many mountains and caves dotted about the country. They are not allies with the Land of Fire. Their hidden village is Iwagahure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Iwagakure is located in the Land of Earth. As one of the five great ninja villages, Iwagakure has a Kage as leader, the Tsuchikage. Little is known about it, but it stands to reason that its ninja specialize in earth-based jutsu. In the past, the village was at war with Konohagakure. A large number of their ninja were slain by the Fourth Hokage, so they are not allies of Konoha." Kakashi said.

"The Third Hokage was a student of the First Hokage and Second Hokage, where he was teamed with Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Later in his life he became the sensei of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade, who would go on to become known as the "Legendary Three Ninja" The Third was the father of Asuma Sarutobi and the grandfather of Konohamaru. His favorite foods were dried black seaweed and sardines, with his least favorite being pickled vegetables. His favorite phrase was "the ultimate truth".Soon after becoming his master, the Third came to appreciate Orochimaru's natural talent, often telling Jiraiya to be more like Orochimaru. He also came to recognize an inner malice and a lust for power within Orochimaru, and tried to steer his student away from these personality traits. After taking the position of Hokage and occupying it for many years, the Third started looking for a successor to the title. While he hoped to be able to give the position to Orochimaru, it became apparent to the Third that Orochimaru was only interested in the role of Hokage as a way to get power. As such, the Third passed on the role of Hokage to one of Jiraiya's former students, the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime."

Kakashi finished his little lesson. "Is that enought History for you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was asleep and Sasuke was barely awake."Look at the time, me, Hinata and Tenten have to go sleep, bye now!" Temari said grabbing her two friends and heading up stairs. Kakashi let out a chuckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so boring!" Temari said lying down on Hinata's bed. "Well, he is a very good History teacher." Hinata smiled. "Whatever." Temari said getting up. "This place is kind of dull Hinata." Temari said looking around. "Your girl, you need more then just a bed. Maybe a mirror here and dresser in that corner." Temari said walking around picturing the furniture. "Oh no! I could never ask Kakashi-san for that. He already worked hard to get me this bed and I'm glad with just this." Hinata said. Teamri laughed a little. "I know Hinata always giving never asking." Temari smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, and jugged it down. Aparently he forgotten that three other people lived there and two people were visiting. Hinata was busy preparing breakfast for everyone to notice. In the caorner of Naruto's eye he saw the Uchiha lazily walk into the kitchen. Their eyes locked and static was in the air. Naruto was about to say something, when Sasuke unconsciencly rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Ahhh... get... him... off... me." Naruto said quietly. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke move towards the table in the kitchen. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Naruto-kun? If Sasuke isn't a morning person, why don't you just ask to battlein the morning." Hinata asked. Naruto grinned. "I've tried, he's actually stronger." He said "That damn Sasuke, you could drug im and he would be even stronger in that state." He shouted, which was answered by a fsit to the mouth. "What the hell, what was that for?"

"Your voice was annoying me, but I'm awake now." Sasuke said fixing his shirt. "There you go, thinking your so cool." Naruto growled. "It's not my fault i'm better than you in everything you do." Sasuke replied "Why don't you shut up!" Naruto shot back. "Just like a fox barking at a bird whose taunting it." A voice said. "What?" The two males both said turning around. "I remember this old cartoon about this pretty black bird who always sat on a foxes head. The fox wasn't so smart and always tried to catch the bird. I never saw how it ended though." Tenten explained. "Whatever." They both said going separate ways. Hinata began to carry a pot of hot water with clothes, but she didn't notice a wet spot on the ground and she began to fall backwards. In a split second Naruto caught the pot of hot water , that could have poured on hinata and Sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her. "I'm fine, just a clumsy mistake." She blushed embarrased. Naruto let out a yelp, and dunk the pot into the sink. He began to blow on his red hands to cool them down. "I guess I' didn't feel the heat, until after I found out you were okay." Naruto grinned, even with the horrible pain he felt in his fingers. "Whoa they're fast." Tenten thought.

"Yo Hinata. we're going to bounce but you better save some of that breakfast. Oh, and I guess you two pass the test." Temari smiled. "What test?" Naruto asked "The you perverts you better risk your ass saving Hinata test." Temari stated. Naruto tried to make sense of the sentence, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blondes stupidity. "You have to take good care of her, okay." Tenten said standing next to Hinata. "Yeah, we're trusting you two now." Temari said "See ya guys at school." Tenten said as she and Temari walked out sliding close the door. "I thougth they never leave Sasuke said walking into the resting room. "You know Hinata, you can tell your friends not to worry, your with Naruto Uzamaki, the next legendary Hokage." Naruto said, but winced at the sudden pain in his hands.

"Naruto-kun, let me put some cream on her hand." She pulling out a small round container from her pocket. She opened it up and rubbed some of the green substance on his hand. "It should stop the damage of slin tissues on her hand and also stop the burning sensation." Hinata blushed. "Thanks Hinata, they feel much better!" Naruto said relieved. The phone rang and Sasuke picked it up. "Hello, this is the Hatake Manor." He said. "Again? Okay we'll be there to pick him up." Sasuke sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So here is chapter nine... and part two the Yankee and weaponress. I rushed with this chapter so, some things are just random! Anywho... I'm going to try to upload more faster. so don't worry I put up more.**


	10. The rice ball festival prt 1

Hinata watched as Sakura and Sasuke, stood in front of the class. She always thought they were so confident to speak to all the classmates, with no stutters of any kind. Everyone listened attentively because they knew that the annual Rice ball festival was coming up and they were going to participate.

"Since we passed the sanitary inspection, our class will be able to open up a rice ball stand." Sasuke said, his onyx eyes scanning the room.

"So we, the representatives of student council, would like to hear your opinions about our stand and what to put in the rice balls." Sakura cheered.

Hinata couldn't help but feel excited about the rice ball festival. Rice balls were a big part of her life, and when two things in her life collided, in this case, school and rice balls, she was excited. The school was becoming busy and was just bursting with life.

"Ano… what if we did tri-colored rice balls. It would be fun to have th-three types of stuffing a-and I'm pretty g-g-god at making them." Hinata said shyly standing up, placing a sweet smile on her face.

"Sounds nice, it's a cute idea." Sasuke said softly looking at Hinata, who clasped her hands in delight.

"What? It doesn't sound that great Uchiha-kun." A blonde girl stated, distaste in her voice. This caused Hinata to stop smiling.

"She'd probably put tuna, rotten pickles, and kelp in her rice balls." Another red-head laughed. "That would be the worst." The blonde responded. Suddenly there was a whipping sound and a gust of wind blew by the two girls. A steel crow bar had been slammed onto the blonde's desk, leaving a dent and various cracks on the wood. The blonde trembled with fear, has she stared at the crow bar.

Temari glared at them both, her hands resting on the tip of her weapon. "The only worst thing here is your personality. Correct, you slimy slugs." Temari said, leaning into the blonde's face. Still trembling, she managed to squeak out "D-don't bring a steel p-pipe to school."

"How about a rice ball battle?" Naruto asked… his blue eyes mischievous.

"Battle?" Kiba asked, raising a thick brow to the other boy's idea.

"One-on-One battles, where there's no time limit. Even when you bleed, or lose an arm, you still fight for the sake of Rice balls!" Naruto yelled, as he rested his left leg onto his desk table, flames burning behind him.

"Objection!" The whole class said to Sasuke and Sakura, at Naruto's idea. Sasuke only rolled his eyes, as he placed a curled finger to his lips.

"What if we did a sale, a type of buy three get another one free." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

"That's a great idea! We agree! You're so right Prince Sasuke!" Various people shouted in the class. Naruto, thinking that his idea was more exciting, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hey! How come you guys always listen to him?" Naruto asked, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. His classmates began to crowd around him.

"We're not listening to him, you're just weird." Kiba laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Who's going to get bloody over rice balls?" Ino laughed playfully punching Naruto in the arm.

"Don't get upset Naru-Naru." Shikamaru yawned, as Kiba continued to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"Don't call me Naru-Naru and stop ruffling my hair." Naruto demanded through clench teeth, as red veins were drawn onto his sunny head. Most of the people surrounding Naruto were laughing and joking around with him. Sasuke glared at the sudden attention Naruto received, watching as the others comfortably stood around Naruto. He averted his gaze to Hinata, who must have felt his stare because she turned to him. He turned away immediately, pretending as if he hadn't even looked at her.

"I have to get to the Student council meeting, so please still have ideas fresh in your mind." Sasuke said, as he began to walk away from the patio.

"Wait I have a question!" A random boy said, stopping Sasuke from even leaving "I have one too!" "Over here Uchiha-san." Voices began to blurt out. Sasuke waited and decided to answer there questions. He didn't want to, it was a waste of time but he had a reputation to keep up with. The attention from Naruto was now placed onto Sasuke.

Naruto was beginning to become irritated and suddenly…

"Hey look, its little puppies! Where did they come from? Why are they all over Naruto?" Various people asked, as Naruto froze. He then realized little puppies were stuck onto him. Sasuke and Hinata both turned in shock.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a bit confused. Naruto shot up and ran out of the class. "Forget this!" He yelled, as the puppies continued to stay attached to him. Sasuke sighed, letting out his warm breathe.

"That was weird; does anybody else know that Naruto has dogs stuck to him?" Kakashi asked who probably had an encounter with the boy, as he entered the classroom. Tenten followed after him, since she was let out of her class early and went to meet Hinata and Temari.

"That's was suspicious." Tenten said as she approached them. Hinata jumped, startled by her comment. "Not as suspicious as Hinata here." Temari laughed, petting her head.

"Though, he is pretty hot tempered." Temari added. "A childish boy." Tenten said, shaking her head.

"He is the opposite of 'The Prince'." Temari shrugged.

Hinata didn't say anything, what could she? She disagreed with her friend's comments, but she knew Naruto had his faults and flaws, just like Sasuke, just like everyone else.

--

"I found you!" Hinata smiled, as she climbed up the ladder, meeting a startled Naruto.

"H-How did you find me?" Naruto asked, a little surprised she even knew of his whereabouts.

"I just the followed the trail of puppies." Hinata answered holding one up, then began to cuddle it. Well that was common sense.

"They're baby foxes by the way." Naruto grinned correcting her. Hinata smiled to the baby fox. "Hello there little fox, you're so cute." Hinata giggled has she hugged an orange one. "They must really like you Naruto-kun." Hinata said turning to him. Pink tints covered his cheeks as he sighed.

"Who cares, they just follow me, Stupid curse." He said under his breathe. "What was that?" Hinata asked softly, which caused Naruto to realize what he just said.

"I said, stupid purse. Hahahaha… I hate purses." Naruto said, giving off the fakest laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. Hinata just smiled in return.

"I don't carry purses around much either." Hinata said placing the fox down. "Wow, you and Sasuke-kun really like high places." Hinata said examining the view from the roof top of the school. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confused. Hinata nodded her head.

"You two have a lot in common." Hinata smiled. Naruto only glared at her.

"Hardly, I'm nothing like Sasuke. A guy like me doesn't matter; Sasuke is the only one they need around. Everyone likes him better. Even when we were younger he was the smarter one, more clever and sociable one too. Everyone respected him and recognized his abilities. But I… they just saw me as an outcast." Naruto whispered his sadness was evident in his voice. The wind gusted through, and Hinata's long indigo locks blew in front of her.

"Naruto-kun." She spoke softly.

"_Naruto always managed to attract people. They enjoy being around him, he may not be a suitable ninja but being able to naturally be around others is important. At times I wish I was somewhat like that." _Sasuke's words played in Hinata's head. She found a piece of the puzzle. She continued to look at the sad Naruto on the roof top, realizing Naruto envied Sasuke and Sasuke envied Naruto. Hinata believed they should be friends, but they were not. At times, she wished others did not envy one another and that they saw their own beauty, inside.

--

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he entered the Kitchen, to see a plate of rice balls on the counter. Hinata wore an apron and she turned to see Sasuke walk up beside her.

"Are you opening up a rice ball shop?" He asked, looking at the food. Hinata raised a finger.

"I did research about penalty rice balls for the festival." Hinata smiled, finishing up the one she was making.

"Ridiculous." Sasuke said, about to leave. "What? I thought you liked organizing the rice ball festival." Hinata asked, surprised by Sasuke's remark.

"I hate rice balls and for people to get over excited about it is ridiculous." Sasuke said annoyed.

"You do a great job every year though Sasuke-kun." Hinata complemented. "Whatever." Sasuke said before walking to the living room and sitting himself on the floor. He rested his elbow on the table, ad his cheek onto his hand. Hinata startled by his attitude was deep in thought. Why did he get upset at the complement? Hinata was staring at his shirt covered back.

"It's on your back." Hinata said rather loudly, finally figuring it out. Sasuke out of confusion turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Your good point it's on your back." Hinata smiled, entering the living room. Sasuke still didn't understand and Hinata decided to clarify.

"See, on a rice ball, there may be different types, flavors, shapes and colors of umeboshi. It's kind of like a person's good point, something that makes them great. It also makes them different from one another. But it is on your back, so you don't see it. I always thought I was just plain and boring, like white rice. My mother told me otherwise because she said we all have an umeboshi on our back. Perhaps that's why people envy one another, because we can see the umeboshi on other's backs." Hinata explained, her gaze on Sasuke was soft.

"Sasuke-kun is wonderful. Naruto-kun is wonderful, and so is Kakashi-san." Hinata smiled, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke was speechless for a moment, his face was turning a faint red, but he turned his head away.

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard. Umeboshi?" He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Hinata bowed, feeling bad for annoying him. She stood up and let out a sad sigh. She began to walk back to the kitchen, but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"You have one too… on your back. I can see it." Sasuke said almost in a whisper.

"Really?" Hinata asked happily as she sat down beside him. "But it's really tiny… smaller than a plum." He added, hiding his eyes under his black bangs.

"Plums are delicious!" Hinata smiled, as she and Sasuke continued to sit at the table in the living room.


	11. The rice ball festival prt 2

**A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated in so long, but I'm back. Hopefully to stay but I added the 10****th**** chapter in a rush, so I couldn't explain some things. An Umeboshi is a plum that is used to decorate rice balls. A penalty rice ball is a type of rice ball one can get for free but it may have a peculiar taste. I suck I didn't even leave an author note or anything, but it's okay. So before I ramble on here is part two so please enjoy. -Darkened Angel21**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I'll never own Naruto…unless rubs chin thoughtfully**

**Chapter eleven: The rice ball festival part 2**

--

"I think this stand is crooked." Naruto stated to Kiba and Shino. They had volunteered to set up the stand.

"Who cares Koinu?" Kiba said waving his hand, as a gesture to forget about it. Naruto's left eye twitched at the sudden nickname.

"Don't call me Koinu, so stop making fun of me!" Naruto shouted, waving the hammer in his hand frantically. "Besides, you're the one who loves dogs, your always trying to sneak Akamaru into class." Naruto pointed out, which caused Kiba to snarl.

"Calm down Naruto, you may have a big mouth but deep down your just a nice guy who just loves animals." Shino said as he placed the sign on.

"How dare you mock me, I hate animals." Naruto argued as Kiba and Shino continued to laugh.

"Stupid Naruto, does he have to be so loud." Temari said annoyed. Hinata came up holding a tray of rice balls beside Temari, who was sitting on a desk. "That's because Naruto is just being himself." Hinata stated to Temari.

"Sasuke-kun?" A high voice called, which caused Sasuke to snap his head up from the clip board he had been reading.

"What is it?" He asked Ino and Sakura who had happy faces on. "We have something for you Sasuke." Ino said, holding something behind her back. "It is especially made for you to wear." Sakura giggled, as horror became evident on Sasuke's face.

"What was especially made?" He asked, looking at the two. "Ta-da, Try it on!" Ino grinned as she pulled out a pink dress.

"NO!" He said firmly. "C'mon Sasuke, this can bring a lot of customers!" Ino whined knowing full well Sasuke's pretty face would draw both girls and males alike to their stand. "No." He said again now turning away. This time Kiba and Naruto got into the conversation. "C'mon Sasuke-chan, you look good in pink." Naruto snickered, causing Kiba to burst out laughing.

"Watch it." Sasuke threatened, as he continued his preparations. "I knew you would reject the offer, so you'll have to wear it by force." Ino said, as she pulled the dress over Sasuke's head.

"Why won't it come off?" Sasuke asked, angered that she had gone that far, but was more angered that he couldn't take it off, almost as if it was stuck.

"There's no point in struggling Sasuke-kun, we had no choice but to use super glue. The glue will wear off in a few hours though." Ino assured has she held the glue bottle up in triumph.

"You witch." Sasuke whispered as murder was in his eyes.

--

"Thank you for purchasing." Hinata bowed to the customer who had bought a rice ball. "Wow, we're doing great Hinata-chan; we might come in first place." Temari grinned. They were selling the rice balls at the class stand and many people from the school were there.

"Well that's because Hyuuga-sama's rice balls are delicious!" Rock lee cheered, being rather over excited by the whole event. "I agree, they are really cute Hinata." Tenten stated has she looked at them. Hinata's face turned to a crimson color by the complements.

"W-Well, the real success for our stand is Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, turning to the commotion near by. A very embarrassed Sasuke couldn't do anything but stand there, hoping to go to a happy place, away from the dress and obsessing people. Flashes from various cameras caused his eyes to squint.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. He swore a vendetta on Sakura and Ino.

"Hey! No pictures without permission, or at least without buying something." Sakura said, as she blocked the cameras.

"That's just too damn cute." Kakashi sighed, feeling bad for the Uchiha. Hinata examined Sasuke in the dress; if she didn't know him she could have mistaken him for a girl. Just then Sasuke looked over to her, his face completely stoic, then turned away hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Oh, I hope I didn't offend him by staring." Hinata said, feeling pity for him anyway. The last thing she wanted to do was make him even more upset.

"Don't worry about it; he's just dying from embarrassment of being in a dress." Naruto said laughing out loud, loving every minute of it. Now who was the one caught wearing a dress? The door into the classroom slid open and two individuals happened to crash the festival.

"What are they doing here?" Temari asked, shocked at who she was staring at. His pale teal eyes met Temari's blue ones. "Gaara?" Temari asked a bit speech less. The red headed boy didn't say anything but the taller boy did. "I'm here too!" Kankuro pointed out, he didn't attract as much attention as he younger brother did. "Aren't those your younger brothers?" Hinata asked Temari, who nodded in reply. "No way, how did they get in here? Why are they in are?" Naruto asked. His eyes were big and white. The silent, yet mysterious boy approached the rice ball stand, his arms crossed across his chest. Hinata a bit afraid by his presence bowed respectfully. "Welcome to the rice ball festival." She said, gulping. His stare hardening, he raised his left arm.

"Give me…a rice ball." He said quietly and simply. Hinata almost fell over. "You want just a rice ball?" She asked again, making sure that was what he said. He nodded. "O-Okay, sure." She said, giving him the plastic wrapped rice ball. Kankuro walked up as well.

"Wow, you're really cute. There are so many pretty girls at this school, not counting my sister." Kankuro laughed, but Temari grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What did you say, you little runt!?" Temari asked, annoyed by his antics.

"Calm down he she, the only face I see in that detention center is Gaara's and whole bunch of dudes." Kankuro said, putting his hands up in defense. Temari let him go not thinking he was worth the beat down, besides she didn't want to be sent to a detention center herself.

Gaara had already eaten a quarter of his rice ball, clearly intrigued by the squeals and screams that were heard in the middle of the room.

"Whoa, look at that cute babe over there." Kankuro said, stars in his eyes. Yes it was true; Kankuro was swept off his feet by a raven- haired beauty that was in a pink dress.

"Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha? I heard he was the best male ninja within Konoha High school." Gaara said calmly. Kankuro's face turned blue has if he had just eaten something rotten. _"I was just about to hit on that guy." _ Kankuro thought has he slid away.

"Oh crap." Sasuke said to himself. It wasn't bad enough that he was in a pink dress but Gaara no Sabaku, one of the most respected ninja's known to win any battle, and even fatal ones, was witnessing him in such a predicament. Any pride Sasuke had left was totally gone. His hands were at his side balled into fists, and he hid his eyes under his bangs. Kankuro was busy flirting with Hinata, taking advantage of her kindness.

"So what are you doing hanging out with my manly sister?" Kankuro smirked, leaning against the stand. Hinata shone a small smile. "Are going to by a rice ball and possibly pay for the one your friend took?" She asked politely not very interested of the older boy. "I don't feel like buying a rice ball, I'd rather have something else." He said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Either buy a rice ball, or get away from the stand." Naruto stated firmly to Kankuro, who in returned snarled. "I'm just talking to the pretty lady here." Kankuro said turning to Hinata, whose face was beet red.

"You heard the kid, you and Gaara leave!" Temari said, crossing her arms. Gaara becoming bored of this festival signaled to his elder brother.

"This bores me, we must leave Kankuro. It was nice meeting you, Uchiha-san." Gaara said, probably suppressing a laugh or snicker. They were gone and soon the tension in the room was gone and Hinata could finally breathe.

--

"Those were your brothers, right." Naruto asked Temari who sighed out of frustration. "I will say this for the last time, yes. I still don't understand why they were let out from their detention center. At least he didn't hurt anyone." She said. Hinata, Naruto, Temari and Sasuke were on top of the school roof. One reason was for Sasuke to hide from his rapid fans another for Temari to collect her thoughts and the last was to feel the cool breeze after a successful rice ball festival.

"How did they get in to the detention center?" Hinata asked politely. Temari turned to. "For reason none of us should know, he is dangerous Hinata, stay away from those two. Especially away from Kankuro, that little pervert. That warning goes for you guys too. Don't go challenging Gaara to a fight." Temari said, as she began to exit the roof, probably wanting to head home.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, wanting valid reasons. Temari stopped but didn't turn around.

"He will kill, mercilessly." Temari stated quietly before she disappeared through the door of the roof.

Naruto felt chills go down his spine but decided to shake off what Temari said. "I better go check the stand, and there might some left over rice balls, that Hinata-chan made." Naruto said nearing the exit.

"Oh and Sasuke-chan, nice dress." He laughed, but before Sasuke could give him a death glare, Naruto was gone.

"Well today was full of surprises." Hinata smiled, but noticed that Sasuke was struggling with the dress.

"Stupid festival." He said to himself, has he began pulling the dress over his head. Probably the sweat of embarrassment helped reduce the stickiness of the super glue.

"I didn't want people to witness this; I didn't want you to see me like this." He said quietly, not done removing the cloth, it rested on his hair.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun, I though you looked really nice." Hinata smiled, convincing him it didn't matter. _"Plus, I can't tell Sasuke-kun I thought he looked cute in the dress too." _Hinata thought to herself.

"I hate it; a man shouldn't be called cute or pretty. I hate it when people say things like that to me." Sasuke said once again frustrated by it all.

"Sasuke-kun, it's a really nice complement when someone calls you cute, they are showing you affection. When I was younger, I knew my mother loved me when she said I was cute or showed affection through words." Hinata said. Sasuke didn't really say anything. _"Then how many people must love Sasuke-kun?" Hinata_ thought, not wanting o count the number.

"Hinata-chan." Sasuke said softly. "Yes?" Hinata asked, turning her attention to him.

"Can you… help me this dress? A button is tangled in my hair." He asked. Hinata quickly came to his aid, as she freed the button from his black hair. She began to remove the dress from over his head, when his face peaked through the cloth.

"You're cute too, you're much cuter." He stated, leaving Hinata to sit there speechless, a blush decorating her pale cheeks.

--

**A/N: Hey, I got it finished, the next chappy may take a while but don't worry I just have to do research but I'll try to update A.S.A.P. **


End file.
